The Scar in the Sky
by waremono.Iv
Summary: GoM and friends got themselves into something lethal. As soon as something appeared in the sky, strange things have been happening and then Momoi meets her sisters from her past life. Kuroko and his friends are somewhat superheroes who must help protect the world, Momoi, and her sisters (though they're not related in this life). [Warning: OCs, no yaoi, slight OOC, gender bending]
1. The Scar Never Leaves, Part A

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me! The only things that belong to me are the powers I give to the canon characters of Kuroko no Basuke and my OCs.

**Pairings**: Not decided yet, because I rather see how the story will go. No Shounen-ai involved, but I do embrace the brotherly love. No Shoujo-ai either, but I embrace sisterly love too.

**Author's notes**: The villains, or the bad guys, are based on characters from another series (in Chinese). They're not the same, but yet they still are. I will explain more another time. Too much information all at the same time.

**Other Warnings (before people flame me)**: This fanfic involves gender bending … it was a crazy idea; I'm going to go for it! I chose to do this and I believe my reasoning is acceptable. If you continue to read and get what I mean, anyway.

There is no main character. Everyone has their story and it is all shared between them.

The names of the places are all fictional! And because I do not know a lot of Japanese words, most of them will be in English. (Or so I would like to think.) But this will still take place in Japan. I hope you understand this.

AND ANOTHER THING! Cannon characters may appear out of character (OOC), but I still want them to be the same to a certain extent. Though they must have passed the high school stage of life and I imagine them a little different by then. Therefore, I decided to write according to what I think what they might be like now.

Okay, I'm done for now. Enjoy reading.

* * *

_The color of moonlight, the fragrance of girls,_  
_The sword broken by tears, how long does love last?_  
_How painful is it? There are no more words._  
_I must forget you._

"Moonlight" by Anson Hu  
Translated by Wuxia Edge

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Scar Never Leaves  
Part A**

* * *

Everything was a blur. All Kuroko could see that something out there had struck through Aomine and Momoi. It appeared Aomine was trying to protect her. But now they were both lifeless. Kuroko had never felt so angry in his entire life. Something was awakening inside of him and a cry screeched in his mind.

The cry was horrifying, but it asked, "Do you want to save them? Then let me out!"

About 12 hours ago…

There were echoes of footsteps. Familiar footsteps. He heard them coming toward him. Or was it away from him? Slowing opening his eyes, he felt his body was floating in the spacious air. But he could not see his body. It was dark, but warm. And the footsteps stopped.

Emitting a faint white light, a young naked woman was standing still and looked up at him from the unseen ground. Her knee-length silver hair had no hair tie, her bangs split above her right eye and reached down to her cheeks. Her eyes were deep blue. He stared at her for a while and she simply smiled. Her face looked familiar. The way she seemed relief reminded him of someone. But he was unable to bring himself to remember. Or who he was.

He reached out, but he saw no hand. "…Do you know me?" he inquired.

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

"I don't remember you though," he sighed at his own remark.

"Mm," she lightly shrugged.

The two of them were within an arm's reach, he realized. So how could he not make contact her? "What's your name?" he questioned gently.

"…You liked to call me Long Er," she replied back softly. (**Author's note**: 'LONG ER' means Child of Dragon.)

He still could not recall a face in his memories. "What's my name?"

"Tianyu," she told him. (**Author's note**: 'TIAN YU' means heaven/sky feather.)

"How do you know me?"

Sadly smiling, she let out a chuckle. "We were close," she responded as she tilted her head. "We've known each other for… who knows how long."

"Long… Er…" he quietly murmured her name. His eyes started to drop and his mind failing him. He wanted to talk more, but something was pulling him back.

Her voice called his name and he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" she queried.

"Sorry… but I feel sleepy," he told her with a weary sigh. "I haven't slept ever since the loud voices were disturbing me… As if they were ordering me around… and I couldn't stop myself. It was hurting me."

She looked like she is in pain, but a smile spread across her face. "It's okay now, Tianyu," her right hand reached to him. "You can sleep as long as you want."

Even though her hand touched nothing, he sensed her hand on his cheek. "Can I… really?" he questioned. Her touch was comforting, which result his eyelids losing strength rather fast.

"Yeah," she nodded lightly.

"…You look sad." Tears seemed to fill his vision. Seeing her sad caused heartbreak, but he did not understand why. He still recognized the emotions, but not a single memory of his life was coming to mind.

She blinked and laughed softly. "I'll be happy as long as you rest," she gave him an honest smile. "We can talk to each other again the next time you're awake."

"Is that so?" his voice weakening. "Then… I'm going to sleep… And when I wake up again, I hope I'll see you. Your voice… is more soothing than the others."

"Heh…" her hand returned to her side. He slowly closed his eyes, growing quiet. "Good night… Tianyu. I'll be waiting for your return someday."

The room fell silent and everything turned dark. Kuroko was standing in the middle of it all. This did not feel like a dream. Realizing he was conscious, he gradually looked around. Blinking slowly, he stared ahead of himself. '…_Who was that man and woman_?' he wondered with no expression.

Someone knocked on wood. "Oi, Kuroko?" It was Kagami's voice. "Are you still asleep? Didn't you say your class starts at 9:30?"

Snapping his eyes open, Kuroko found himself in his bed. The knocking continued and Kagami's words were tone out. '…_What was that_?' Kuroko stared at the ceiling. Is it really a dream?

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called, opening the bedroom door. She sighed in relief, thinking Kuroko might have been knock out or something. Standing by the door with Kagami behind her, she smiled gently, "Tetsu-kun, you only have twenty minutes left before your first class starts. You should hurry!"

"Yes," he removed his black blankets off. He felt absentminded, but his two friends were not able to tell and have already left the room with the door open. He stood up and tried to think back about the dream. "…Tian… and Long…" he mumbled the hard names of his dream.

They were Chinese names, right? It was such a strange dream. Why would he be dreaming something like that?

Kuroko turned to his left, but his eyes caught sight of a photo stand. He smiled and walked toward it to pick it up. It was a picture of the Generation of Miracles, including Takao, Himuro and Kagami. And Tetsuya No. 2 was on Kuroko's head, looking extremely content. Everyone was standing side by side with their own kind of expressions, which matched all of their personalities. No one changed since high school. Although, something seemed slightly different about Akashi now.

The photo was taken the day before they moved into the dorms of Sorano University together, however Kuroko had to leave No. 2 back at his house because the dorm did not allow pets.

"Kuroko," Kagami frowned, appearing at the door.

Kuroko smiled at the picture one more time and set it down. "I'm going to get wash up now," he said, walking across his bedroom.

Sorano University had build a new dorm filled with mostly first year students. Though instead of a dorm, it was more like apartments. All apartments sizes were the same: forty feet in length and width, with the height of nine feet. Each apartment consisted of three bedrooms next to each other and the sizes of all bedrooms were ten feet by ten feet. On the far right side of the wall, next to the first bedroom, was a bathroom and its size was ten feet by five feet. And there was another bathroom in the exact same size on the other side of the wall, next to the third bedroom. The remaining space of forty feet by thirty feet was the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. They were all openly combined with no walls.

The apartments were co-ed, but men and women were now allowed to share one apartment together for obvious reasons.

In the apartment Kuroko was living in, he shared it with Aomine and Kagami. His friends' room was next door to his left and the other group of his friends was just across from them. The apartment to the left lived Akashi, Himuro, and Murasakibara. The rest, who lived across from Kuroko's apartment, was Midorima, Takao, and Kise. As for Momoi, she lived across from Akashi's apartment and was living with two other girls.

"First day of class," Aomine yawned, standing in the hall with Momoi. "…I'm bored already."

Kagami had just exited the apartment and was chewing on a long cereal bar. "Aomine, don't you have your first class in the afternoon?" Kagami asked after swallowing.

"He wanted to walk with us," Momoi giggled to Kagami.

"Huh," Kagami flattened his eyes. "That's… very odd of you."

Aomine frowned, "Shut up, _Ba_-Kagami."

"_Aho_-mine," Kagami countered annoyingly.

Momoi quickly stepped between them when the two all men looked ready for a fight. "Look, Tetsu-kun's here!" she happily smiled.

With just great timing too. Kuroko walked through the living room and out the door. He turned to close it and locked the door. Checking to be sure it would not open, he faced his friends with a simple smile. "Let's go," he said.

They were on the first floor, so the entrance of the building was not far off. Kuroko was walking with Momoi while Kagami and Aomine were walking together with some distance.

"Did everyone else head off already?" Kuroko asked Momoi.

She nodded with a bright smile. "Although, I think Mukkun is still asleep because his class starts in the afternoon," she informed him.

Kagami finished his cereal bar and crumbled the wrapper with one hand. When the group entered the lobby, they noticed a small crowd was just beyond the doors. Kagami threw his trash in a wastebasket to his left and wondered out loud, "I wonder what's going on out there."

The first one to open the door was Kuroko. A dog barked and Kuroko had the strangest feeling. "No. 2?" he walked forward, slightly bumping the people who were looking down at something.

"Whose cutie dog is this?" a girl said before a silly laugh.

Kuroko looked down when he passed the other students. It was Tetsuya No. 2. "What are you doing here?" Kuroko bent down to pick him up. No. 2 barked and wagged its tail happily.

"Aw, maybe it ran away from home?" Momoi thought out loud, walking beside Kuroko.

Aomine and Kagami were behind them. "Great," Kagami rubbed his face. He cannot believe the dog was here. "Kuroko, you're going to have to take him back."

"But," Momoi looked to Kagami with concern. "Tokyo is a bit far to return No. 2 back…"

"My parent must be worried," Kuroko blinked and took out his phone. "I must call them about No. 2 first."

While he was doing so, Aomine went to pick up No. 2 with a grin. The moment he turned to face Kagami, Kagami instantly glared at him. "You still have fears for dogs?" Aomine snickered. No. 2 barked and looked at Kagami playfully.

Taking a few steps back, Kagami yelled, "Don't you dare come close to me with that thing, Aomine!"

{O~O}

"Yes, I will take care of myself and No. 2," Kuroko was on the phone with his mother. Together with his friends, they were walking through campus ground. "I'll think of a way to find shelter for No. 2… Bye," he nodded to himself. Ending the call, he noticed Aomine was chasing Kagami around in the open grass area with No. 2 in his hands.

Momoi started to yell, "Come on, stop messing around, Aomine-kun!"

Laughing to his heart's content, Aomine slowed down and looked over to Momoi across the street. "Yeah, yeah," he smirked, letting No. 2 down on the green grass.

Panting, Kagami's hands were on his knees. He was rather further than they are and glared back at Aomine, who did not look back. "You're going to pay for that someday, Aomine!" he shouted rather furiously. He would return the favor a thousand times more!

There were a few students around and gave Kagami a look. Just as Kuroko and Momoi walked to Aomine, No. 2 barked growled quietly and his eyes were lifted up at the sky. And then a guy's voice loudly asked, "Hey, what's that in the sky?"

Being first, Kuroko looked up while Momoi scolded Aomine. In the middle of the clear blue sky, Kuroko saw a distant strange black, thin, and crock line. It appeared to be short and looked like some kind of crack. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to see if what he was seeing was real or not.

Other students started to take notice and all of their eyes looked up. Kagami glanced around him and then lifted his head above. "Huh?" Kagami covered the sunlight with his hand. A strange crooked line in the sky? He never saw anything like it before. Was there something wrong with his eyes? Or with everyone's eyes?

The strange black line in the high sky begun to glow a quick black light and shot it out all around the blue sky. Over to the two-story house with a sign that read: Office of Housing & Residential Life, a young woman on the second floor was gazing at the sky cautiously. She slowly covered her ears and turned away from the window.

The black light that disappeared in the sky appeared again on the ground. There was a loud ringing noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. A few screamed in pain and the ringing sound lasted only about ten seconds and stopped. Their heart raced and thought something terrifying had just occurred. Luckily, nothing was damaged and no one was hurt.

"What the hell?" Aomine uncovered his ears and looked up at the sky. Everything seemed normal again, but the strange ling was still visible in the sky. "What was that all about?"

"Ow…" Momoi slightly hit herself in the head. She cannot hear on one ear, but it was fine again.

"Satsuki, you all right?" Aomine faced her.

She nodded and her eyes gazed at the sky. "What was that horrifying sound?" she asked out loud. It brought the chill down her spill. The eerie black line in the sky did not go away and she wrapped herself in her arms. She now felt scared and helpless. '_I feel… like I seen it from somewhere before_…' her thoughts were kept to herself.

Kagami walked over to his friends. He was about to ask them about the sound, but then realized something. "Where did Kuroko go?" he questioned, looking around quickly.

There was no sight of him anywhere. No. 2 was also gone.

At the back of a house Kuroko was not aware of, he chased after the dog. "No. 2, come back," Kuroko tried to tell him. But the happy dog entered the back door of the house. Kuroko sighs and quietly opens the door. "No. 2?"

The U kitchen was to his left and the path ahead led to the living room. There was a closed door on the right side, which was across room the U kitchen. Kuroko walked in and went to search for his dog.

"Um, excuse me," Kuroko called in the house. "Sorry for intruding…" He blinked when he entered the living room. There was no one around. And No. 2 was on the stairs, halfway up and pants happily. "No. 2, don't do up there…" Kuroko whispered.

No. 2 turned and walked up each stair with Kuroko going after him.

'_What's gotten into him_?' Kuroko sighed.

On the second floor, there were three rooms. Two closed doors and one opened door, which looked like a bedroom. Kuroko cautiously walked toward it and prevented himself from going in first. He peeked inside over to the right where the bed was. Seeing No. 2 at the foot of the bed, Kuroko found himself staring at a young man in the bed.

The one in the bed had black semi-long hair. A familiar face. Kuroko's eyes opened wider and he remembered. '_He was from the dream I had this morning_,' he recalled, walking in slowly. What did this all mean?

Beside the bed, there was an emptied chair beside it. The third furniture in the room was a desk across from the bed. Walking up to the side of the bed, Kuroko stared at the man sleeping. His eyelashes were long and his skin slightly tanned. No. 2 rubbed his head on Kuroko's ankle and wagged his tail back and forth.

The toilet in another room was flushed. When No. 2 barked as a signal, Kuroko looked back at the door. A young woman of very long silver hair, bangs down to her cheeks and with no hair tie, stood by the door. Her deep blue eyes studied Kuroko carefully and she kept her words to herself with a blank expression.

'…_And she's that girl from my dream_,' he stared right back at her. When she smiled and he cleared his throat. "Um," Kuroko faced her. Bowing, he said, "I'm sorry for walking in… No. 2 came in suddenly…"

"No. 2?" her face brightened a bit. "Is that the dog's name? He's your dog?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes…" She was fast at guessing when he had not made that fact clear yet.

The woman, perhaps no more than twenty-one years old, chuckled. "Oh, good," she smiled more. "I was beginning to wonder where to find his owner… I found him starving on the streets yesterday."

"Starving?" Kuroko looked down to No. 2. He lowered his body to pick the dog up and his face filled with concern. "So you really did come all the way out here, No. 2? So brave."

No. 2 barked with no worries. Kuroko smiled, leaving No. 2 on the ground and looked to the silver haired woman, who just walked into the room. "Are you a student here?" she interrogated kindly.

"Yes," Kuroko blinked at her. "Oh, I should leave for class right now."

She seemed glad that he was in a rush. They walked pass each other and he stopped at the door. Looking back, the young woman sat on the chair and gazed at Kuroko. "…I'm Chiyoko," she introduced herself.

Kuroko bowed politely, "Kuroko Tetsuya…" Without another look and exchanging more words, he hurried down the stairs with No. 2 following him. He was a bit bothered by her appearance. She looked exactly the same person from his dream. Was he gaining strange dream powers?

And that man in the bed. Something appeared awfully unusual about him. For one, Kuroko realized that man was not breathing.

{O~O}

For the rest of the day, Kuroko was unable to see his friends between his first three classes. Not even during lunch. Everyone's schedule was different for the semester. Though Kuroko might felt a bit lonely, he told himself he would get use to it. At the very least, he could still see everyone back at the apartments at nights and possibly in the mornings.

The other problem was that all of his professors in today's classes failed to see Kuroko. But as long as Kuroko kept up with each assignment, he believed he will do fine. Then again, he worried about his attendance because it was a part of his grades as well. He would just have to talk more often and participate during the class sessions so they would take note of him there.

No. 2 was waiting outside the building Kuroko just exited. The dog followed him as they made their way back to rest up for the day.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called from ahead.

Kuroko looked up from No. 2 and saw Momoi at the front door of the apartment building. She was waving with a radiant smile. "Momoi-san," he blinked. When he reached over to her, he stopped in front of her while No. 2 walked around them. "Did your class end early?"

"Yep!" she nodded, pumping her fists over her chest level. "Aomine-kun had already gone to bed to take a nap."

He then recalled that Momoi and Aomine had the same class around the last hour. Smiling, he asked, "What do you think we should do with No. 2?"

Without thinking, Momoi bent her knees down to pat on No. 2's head. But then No. 2 lowered his head and stepped away from her reach. "Maybe we can ask Suzuki-san to take care of it?" she shrugged, giggling as No. 2 seemed to frown at her.

"Who?"

Laughing softy, she faced up at him, "Suzuki-san is the staff working at the Office of Housing & Residential Life. If we explain to her what happened, she might do it for us. …You do remember her when we took the tour last month, right?"

Kuroko wondered if Momoi was talking about the young woman named Chiyoko. It was the same house Momoi was referring to. Unless there were more offices like it. "I don't remember," he told her honestly. "But I think No. 2 made a friend with someone over there. I think your idea may work."

"Oh, okay," she nodded firmly, standing up. '_No. 2 made a friend? Is it with Suzuki-san_?'

{O~O}

At the door of the office, Momoi opened the door since the sign read OPEN. Walking in with Kuroko carrying No. 2 in his arms, Momoi called out happily, "Hello?"

Just to her left was a small space of room. And in the small room was a charming woman in her chair at her desk. Papers and binders were stack up neatly. "Momoi, was it?" the woman stood up in her red heels. She was wearing a red blouse with black pants. Her hair was black, pull back in a single bun, and her eye color was dark red.

"Suzuki-san," Momoi smiled to her. Walking in further to have Kuroko see the woman, she asked, "There is an issue we came across…"

At the same time Momoi explained, Kuroko stared at the woman. She seemed pretty young and almost looked like an upperclassman attending Sorano. His face expression is rather empty and Suzuki gave Kuroko a frown, which he blinked and felt discouraged.

"This is a problem," Suzuki stood from her desk, away from the computer. "I am sorry, Momoi and Kuroko, but I am simply too busy to look after him."

"Ah," Kuroko blinked again.

There was footsteps coming from the stairs and Chiyoko entered the hall where she saw everyone. "I can take care of him," Chiyoko offered and No. 2 barked happily.

Momoi smiled right away, "Great!"

Suzuki folded her arms to her chest and sighed. "Really? Chiyoko?" she inquired. "He'll just stink up the place." Her insensitive words brought out the concern in Kuroko and Momoi's faces.

"It'll be fine," Chiyoko promised. She walked to Kuroko and took No. 2 into her arms. "Rest assured, guys. He can stay here when it is nighttime. Come back and take No. 2 for a walk anytime."

"Thank you," Momoi and Kuorko both bow at the same time. No. 2 barked again, looking rather relaxed.

"Okay, now off you go," Suzuki told them with a glance. "I'm sure you two have a lot to do. Classes just begun and it's not going to be easy to fall behind."

"Yes," Kuroko nodded.

Momoi giggled, "Alright, then off we go!"

As the two young ones left out the door, Chiyoko stared at Momoi's back. When they were out of sight, Chiyoko walked beside Suzuki, who sighed at the sight of the dog in her arms. "Is that girl the one?" Chiyoko inquired curiously.

With a light nod, Suzuki turned back to her work area. "We still have a long way to go," Suzuki narrowed her eyes to her computer screen. There was a picture of the twelve Chinese zodiacs and she closed the window to it. "And they may strike tonight… That means we will have to be out there as well."

No. 2 licked Chiyoko's cheek and she smiled at him. "Right," she said, hugging the dog gently.

{O~O}

Outside had already grown dark. It was pass 8 PM and Kuroko left his bedroom rather tiredly. He was doing a lot of reading and his eyes were hurting. The TV in the living room was on and Kagami was on the three-seat black sofa. "…Kagami-kun?" Kuroko walked up behind him.

With a bore expression, Kagami switched the cooking channel to the news. "Yeah?" he asked.

Kuroko stared at the news and blinked. "Turn the volume higher," Kuroko requested.

Realizing something about the news, Kagami turned it up. The screen was showing the crooked line in the sky. And a woman's voice came on, "This morning at 9:13 AM, the frightening line in the sky appeared and caused a strong ringing sound. Or so believed the citizens. It may be a terrorist's attack."

"Seriously?" Kagami frowned. He did not believe it in a second. There had to be another reason why and how. Like aliens.

"And just this afternoon, authorities from Tokyo investigated the sky," the woman's voice continued. "But as it turn out, the team seemed to have disappeared from sight. There was no explosion or any traces of an attack. They just simply… disappeared."

A male's voice came on, "Now that's just absurd." The screen was now on a man and a woman, both with short black hair. The man shook his head and reasoned, "No one saw what happened. I'm sure they just flew up too high. They should be back soon or later."

"Whatever may have happened, everything appeared to be calm," the woman looked at him, keeping her posture. "Let's just hope it stays that way."

Lowering the volume, Kagami glanced to Kuroko who just walked pass him. "Kuroko, are you heading out somewhere?" he inquired curiously. "It's already dark out."

Looking back as he touched the doorknob, Kuroko blinked. "Aomine-kun isn't here yet," he informed him. "I'm going to check around to see if he's taking a nap somewhere."

Kagami snickered and waved to him, "Aomine can take care of himself and I'm sure Momoi is with him right now. …But if you want, just don't go out too far."

"Yes," Kuroko nodded and left through the door. He closed it and looked around first. His friends' apartments were all close, but he could hear their voices.

"Takao, stop messing around with my stuffed gekota!" Midorima's voice loudly demanded.

The laugh of Takao rung happily, "The day is already over, you don't need it anymore, do you?"

"Geez, stop it, you two!" Kise sighed rather loudly from the same room. There was a sound of movements and a loud thud. "Hey, watch it, Takao!"

Kuroko smiled and slowly walked down the hall to begun the search for Aomine.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, this chapter is too long, so I split it into two parts. If you actually read this chapter and plan on leaving a review, I guess that will at least show me I can work on this fanfic a little more. And I thank you for taking the time to read all of this.


	2. The Scar Never Leaves, Part B

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me! The only things that belong to me are the powers I give to the canon characters of Kuroko no Basuke and my OCs.

**Note to self**: This chapter was uploaded on November 14, 2013.

**Author's Note**: For those who decided to continue to read this, hopefully this story won't be too boring. (It's exciting in my head though.) So, thank you for your interest! But to make this clear, this fanfic will update a bit more slowly because my main focus is on another fanfic that I'm already working on. Although, I did updated this more sooner than I would like to, but I wanted people to get the feel of this fanfic. Beware, I will now try to update this story every week. Or maybe even slower than a week. (We all have a life.)

Don't forget to keep in mind of what I mentioned in the first chapter. No shounen/shoujo ai, there is genderbending, there is no main character, a bit of OOC, and there are OCs in this fanfic. Writing this story sounds quite serious so I can't joke around. Haha.

Now… I hope you will somewhat enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Scar Never Leaves**  
**Part B**

* * *

"Geez, there are you, Dai-chan!"

Aomine opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on his back on the opened-area of grass, which was just behind the Law Building. He was not sleeping or anything. He was just resting and getting fresh air at the same time. Even though he could do the same in his own bedroom just by opening the window. But the moon was almost full and the stars were pretty to look at. Yeah. Pretty. Blinking his eyes twice, he finally responded when Momoi sat down beside him.

"Why are you napping here for?" she frowned. Simply worried, she was. He closed his eyes again and she said, "You'll catch a cold."

He let out a soft sigh and reopened his eyes. "I'll be fine," he shrugged her concern off. She pouted and looked away. "You're always coming to me every other second before I catch a cold anyway."

Momoi hugged her legs and flattened her eyes. "_Baka_, just how long am I supposed to look after you?" she asked, but more to herself. As much as she cared about him, he was now a full-grown man. He should not be so irresponsible and say things like that to her. "I'm happy to be here since Tetsu-kun decided to attend Sorano University, but you're still act the same way from high school. I rarely have enough time to be around Tetsu-kun because of you."

"Stop complaining, Satsuki," Aomine moved to sit up and his arm nudged against her elbow. He frowned as he rubbed the back of his aching neck. "I get it already. It's not like I'll need you until we grow old. I'm not _that_ stupid."

Now she smiled and looked at him. "Good," she nodded firmly. "I'm a little less worried now. Dai-chan is beginning to grow." He yawned and blinked the tears out. They were quiet and Momoi gazed away to the moon. The strange crooked line was still there in the sky and her arms had goosebumps. She wrapped herself with her arms and shivered a little. '_I don't like it one bit_,' she drew her eyes away.

"Satsuki, you're not catching a cold, are you?" he leaned forward to looked at her face. She gave him a blank look and lightly pouted in the other direction. "We should head back then," he suggested, moving to get up on his feet.

Momoi did the same and dusted her skirt afterwards. The air suddenly turned dry and unusually quiet. Her eyes looked up from her skirt when there were sounds of heels clicking on the cemented sidewalk. Her gaze followed the noise curiously and she spotted a woman in a red dress to the right path.

The woman in red was actually wearing something entirely different from what Momoi saw at the corner of her eyes. The one-piece long shirt/dress seemed similar to Chinese clothing, or maybe even similar to a kimono, and it was a tight-fitting red dress. The woman's bare shoulders were shown to show its beauty along with her long flawless neck. On the edges of the collar that went around her shoulders was another layered yellow and purple pattern, barely making a cape-like design.

A strange silver metal that looked like a double-edged sword, which pointed out like teeth, was wrapped around her small waist and covering up her gray waistband. On each of those 'tooth' that looked sharp, was a red and black flame design on them. And there was the black handle of the sword sticking out from her left side. Was it a weapon?

The woman's skirt had high slits up under her hips, revealing her long legs and underneath she wore black short shorts. Or perhaps it was a mini skit? It was hard to tell. From midway of her skirt was dyed with yellow-orange to the very bottom. Her dark red elbow-length armbands and shady purple knee-length boots all had reptile scales.

All of her black hair in the back was all tied up; three ponytails on both sides of her head. The length of each ponytail was longer than the other, with the longest one falling on her shoulder blades. Her hairstyle almost somewhat resembled Medusa's head filled with snakes. Each snake-like ponytail was tied with small golden bands and there was a green-snakes hairpin on the left side of her head. From the center of her forehead were her short bangs that fell between her eyes and there were longer bangs covering a bit of her cheeks and ears. Her green-orbed earrings wrapped around by a red snake-like add-on.

Despite her odd appearance, her bright brown eyes and lips with red lipstick, both Aomine and Momoi were beginning to stare at the woman's chest. Her breasts were as big as melons! Much more than Momoi's! The woman in red stared at them with a smirk and her eyes seemed rather poisonous.

"Hey," the woman stopped walking with her hand on her right hip. Her back arched and her chest forwarded, tilting her right shoulder up, leaning her weight on her right leg. Momoi and Aomine both snapped out of it when the woman called. The woman in red appeared to be looking directly to Momoi. "You're the Snake?"

"Eh?" Momoi blinked. Her face was only filled with confusion.

{O~O}

Meanwhile, Chiyoko and Suzuki were running across the campus together. In Suzuki's eyes, it was glowing a dim white light and in her sight, everything was in black and there was a single white light that came into view. "Momoi is about a block away," Suzuki narrowed her eyes, keeping her power intact. She saw three lights in total and grunted in displeasure. "It seems the enemy already counter her. We have to hurry."

"Why didn't you warn me earlier?" Chiyoko asked with a frowning face.

"Because you kept playing with No. 2," Suzuki retorted, but tried to keep calm. "And he wouldn't stay put when we were trying to get out of the house." Otherwise, No. 2 would have gotten in their way and possibly get hurt.

There was no time for blaming. But the least they could have done was keep Momoi nearby. Maybe even invite her for some kind of tea party. Chiyoko prayed in her mind, '_Please be alright… Momoi_.'

"Wait!" Suzuki stopped in her tracks, nearly falling off. She was wearing heels and her left ankle almost twisted. Chiyoko ceased running and looked back to her. "We have company." Suzuki's eyes returned to normal.

The sound of hissing was near. Chiyoko's ears followed the sound and stared into the shadows. Backing away cautiously, a huge red snake crawled toward them. Its long body was as long as four buses combined, and its head was as twice as their heads. Its purple eyes glowed and moved its upper body up to look down at them.

"Tsk," Chiyoko glared.

Suzuki took a few more steps back. "Well, things aren't looking good," she pulled on her collar. "Our powers aren't aggressive to take that thing on."

"I know," Chiyoko slowly walked to the right. Any sudden moves would kill them in an instant. However, she was worried for Momoi. "Suzuki… I'm going to distract it… and you make a break for it when it attacks me."

Sighing heavily, Suzuki narrowed her eyes to her. "Chiyoko, I'm not very athletic," she reminded.

"That's why I'm offering to be the bait," Chiyoko hissed, keeping her eyes on the snake while it kept its eyes on her. Suzuki frowned and waited from where she was. "We can't let our sister die. Not in this life." Chiyoko stopped and faced the snake. "Even if I try to get help with my own power… but I can't do it without anyone's permission."

"Hah, a pity you cannot control it very well though," Suzuki commented without much thought.

Chiyoko flattened her eyes, "Just get ready, will you?" The large red huge snake charged to Chiyoko without warning and she hurried toward it as a respond. "Okay, now go for it, Suzuki!" They would just have to do it since the snake made the first move.

Making an unhappy face, Suzuki ran around as her first part of the plan. Her heels clicked loudly and she kept her eyes on the large snake in case it would change its course of attack. She watched as Chiyoko leaped to dodge the snake's head. Chiyoko's feet landed on the snake's body and she ran on it for a few yards, hurrying off of it as the head of the snake moved to get her from behind. Barely landing, Chiyoko rolled on the ground once and hurried to an area where it was more open. Simply to avoid any damage to the campus grounds.

After Suzuki looked away, she saw many normal size snakes coming at her all at once. As if from nowhere. "Great," Suzuki ran off to the left a little more. How was she supposed to get through them?

{O~O}

Feeling threatened by the deadly gaze of the woman in red, Aomine pulled Momoi's arm and moved her behind him. Whoever the woman was, Aomine trusted his instants. "Satsuki, run for it," he told her, glaring at the woman.

The woman laughed lightly and smirked mockingly. "I can't believe how the Snake of the Zodiac looks like this," she slowly grabbed the handle of weapon. Aomine grunted and Momoi stared as her mind seemed to have fogged up. "Allow me, Crimson Snake, show you want a _real_ snake is."

Aomine did not look back and pushed Momoi by the shoulder, "Go!"

"Dai-chan?!" she slightly lost her balance. Taking the weapon out, Crimson Snake whipped her right arm outwards. The snake sword extended and struck out rather swiftly. The teeth of the edges split accordingly and a single wire from the handle of the sword connected them all. Aomine's eyes became wider as the point of the edge was directed more to Momoi. What can he do to block it? But he had to think fast.

With determined watchful eyes, he timed to move his body a bit to dodge the sword and quickly grabbed the wired part, pulling it and successfully stalled it. Crimson Snake smirked and took a step back, turning her wrist. Aomine could not match her unusual strength and his hand let the wire go, which one of the blades sliced through his hand as it moved away back to the woman in red. "Damn," he groaned, feeling blood dripping.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi stared in horror. Before both of them could recover from the first attack, Crimson Snake had struck out yet again from the long range.

Shifting his right foot out, Aomine quickly tackled Momoi to the ground. The point of the sword barely cut of a piece of his short hair. Momoi's back met the grass, making it a safe fall. Crimson Snake licked her red lips and threw back her wrist to call back her sword. Momoi's face turned pale the moment the moving blade returned and hit from above. Aomine's body was still covering her and he was just about to move.

The next thing Momoi knew, the pointed of the blade stabbed through the middle of Aomine's chest and down to Momoi's heart. Her eyes soon lost light in them and Aomine grunted in pain. He tried to move his head and arms. "Satsuki?" he called. When he saw her unresponsive face, he grabbed the grass with his hands and felt blood coming down his lips. "Sa…tsuki…" he called again, but weaker. For the first time, his body trembled in fear. His thoughts were not clear and only repeated, '_This cannot be happening_.' Momoi showed no sign of breathing and his bit his lower lip in anger. "H…hey… don't give me… that look." Aomine's head dropped beside her left ear. Closing his eyes, he moaned in pain as the blade withdrew back roughly and out of their bodies. "Sa…"

His voice broke. Shattered with no hope.

The snake sword returned to the side of Crimson Snake, becoming a form of a straight blade. "That was awfully easy," she laughed softly, relaxing her shoulders. Just a few ways off, Kuroko was standing in the open. Crimson Snake was not aware of his obvious presence when she was walking toward the two dead bodies.

Kuroko's eyes were wide opened. They were filled with sadness, anger, and hatred. Feelings he found familiar, but he locked them away a long time ago. And now, it was rushing right back as if it had always been a part of him. "N…No…" Kuroko muttered, his eyes only focusing on Aomine and Momoi. And only their bodies. His whole body could not move. He could not even control it anymore. Something was about to happen to him. Would he let it take over?

Kuroko touched his head when he begun to heard a cry screeching inside his mind. He closed his eyes and heard a horrifying voice talking to him, "Do you want to save them?" Kuroko snapped his eyes open and stared at the ground. A tempting offer. "Then let me out!"

{O~O}

Suddenly, Chiyoko fell on her knees and she screamed in pain as her back ached, her arms around her. The large snake opened its mouth as it sprinted forward to eat Chiyoko. Right before contact, a black light ripped out of Chiyoko's back and moved like shadows. It all struck into the snake's mouth and ripped its body apart. Parts of the pieces of the snake's body vanished in the process.

All of the normal sized snakes retreated within a blink. "Chiyoko?!" Suzuki looked back to her. The strange moving shadows rose into the air and headed in the direction where Momoi was. "Arg, great!" That did not look good at all.

Breathing heavily, Chiyoko fell on her right side. Her hands twitched. Weakly, she reached her hand out to where the shadow light ran off. "No, wait…" she winced. '_Who am I unsealing_?' There was going to be a huge problem now. Hearing Suzuki calling out and coming closer, Chiyoko tried to keep herself awake by biting her tongue. '_I have to… get up_.'

{O~O}

The scream from a second ago caused Crimson Snake to stop walking toward the dead bodies and looked up. The black light then appeared in the sky and instantly rained down on Kuroko. "What the…?" Crimson Snake glared, gripping on her snake sword. '_When was the kid there_?'

The dark light grabbed onto Kuroko's neck and then his whole body. He seemed to be crying out, but no sound came out. Crimson Snake wasted no time and swung her sword out as it extended far. As soon as the dark light consumed and covered him up, the snake sword simply struck through it and nothing happened for a few moments. Watching closely, Crimson Snake saw the shadows disappearing and a girl with long pale blue hair now stood in the boy's place. Her left hand was holding on the wire of her snake sword. There was a smirk and her long bangs covered her face. In her right hand, she held a sword with no blade.

"Whew, I'm out!" the girl with the pale blue hair cried. Her hair was extremely long and it was touching the ground. Throwing her head back, she laughed like a maniac. Her eyes were the same color of her hair and they were filled with extreme relief. "FRESH AIR!"

The sound of her voice created a vibration all around them. Crimson Snake closed one of her eyes when the vibration shook the most in her snake sword. She pulled it back, but the smirking girl held onto it tightly. "Heh," Crimson Snake smiled sweetly. "Would you be a good girl and return my blade to me?"

"Hah?" the girl raised an eyebrow, smirking wider. There was only insanity in her face. She gripped on the wire of Crimson Snake's sword with a laugh. With a single harsh pull on the wire, Crimson Snake's feet left the ground and she flown into the air toward the girl because she did not let her weapon go. The girl then moved her right hand, striking it out as if she was thrusting her sword.

Within that second, Crimson Snake felt a sharp blade went between her chest. Her blood ran down on an invisible blade and she coughed a bit of blood out. The girl laughed and let go of the snake sword like trash. Crimson Snake smirked as soon as she noticed her own blood had splashed on the girl's face and clothes. "Well… I guess I let my guard down," Crimson Snake chuckled. "But… are you alright?"

The girl blinked with a hunger smirk. Something soon hit like poison. Snapping her eyes at Crimson Snake, she grabbed the handle of her sword with both hands and lifted Crimson Snake along with it in the air. Swinging to her side, Crimson Snake's body slid out of the invisible blade and her body twirled in the midair before landing and rolling harshly. And then girl with the pale blue hair rubbed the blood on her face. It looked normal, but the blood had poisoned. It was steaming in a red-violet color. "Damn you," the girls glared to the woman.

Crimson Snake laughed lightly and she was unable to get up from lying on her stomach. Her eyes looked up to the sky and the crooked line faintly glowed. Crimson Snake started to turn to dust and her eyes beamed to the girl. "I'll be back," she whispered lusty. "The scar never leaves… therefore, we can have fun next time."

"Who would have fun with you?!" the girl retorted, stomping on her feet. When Crimson Snake completely disappeared, the girl fell on her knees and felt her own body going numb. It was like her blood was boiling from the inside too. "Ow, ow, ow…" she grunted agonizingly. "Damn, shitty poison!" Cursing more under her breath, she fell on her side and the shadows wrapped around her.

As soon as the shadows were gone, Kuroko was now lying unconscious. His face had the blood of Crimson Snake and it was slowly eating his flesh.

"Chiyoko," Suzuzi held in her breath. "…Did you see that?" The two young women were walking onto the scene and witness almost all that happened to Kuroko. Suzuki was helping Chiyoko walk by holding her arm. "Isn't that… Kuroko?"

Panting, Chiyoko's strength was slowly returning. "…Why did it have to be him?" she shut her eyes with regret.

Suzuki stopped walking and spotted the two bodies at the other side. "…Chiyoko… our sister," her voice quieted.

Looking to the side as well, sadness overwhelmed Chiyoko. "This… can't be," she felt her knees getting weak. Gesturing Suzuki to let her go, Chiyoko firmly stood on her own and walked toward Momoi and Aomine. "…Wait," she narrowed her eyes. "If I find someone who can heal… they might be able to live."

"Who and how?" Suzuki frowned. The idea sounded 'brilliant' but they could not let their secret out in the open. "You can't exactly control your power to unseal either."

"Suzuki," Chiyoko did not look back at her. They did not exchange words for a moment and Chiyoko raised her head up. "Please trust me. I can do this."

Another silence. "…It's our only hope," Suzuki muttered, glancing to Kuroko. "But let me ask you, Chiyoko. Who can we look for and hope their power can heal others?"

Turning around slowly, Chiyoko stared at her seriously. "Let's try asking Kuroko's friends," she suggested. Before Suzuki objected, Chiyoko quickly said, "We can't fight them by ourselves. We're going to need help. You know that very well." Suzuki rubbed her face in frustration. "Look, I understand you hate to involve others, but we need Momoi."

"I clearly know our situation," Suzuki crossed her arms, closing her eyes. She still did not like the idea, but she smiled a bit. "Let's do it your way."

Chiyoko nodded and shook her hands to test her strength. "We should bring these bodies to our place…" she said. Her eyes then stared at all of the blood. How were they going to clean it all up? That was one of the biggest problems too. They were going to need a lot of time. Fortunately, there were no cameras on campus. Only inside the buildings.

{O~O}

In the Office of Housing & Residential Life, Aomine was lying back on the ground while Momoi was on the sofa and Kuroko on the second sofa. Their wounds were patched up, but the poison deformed Kuroko's face, so a black handkerchief covered his face. Suzuki had taken Kuroko's cell phone to call his friends on his list. "Yes, he hurt himself and I can't carry him all the way over to your place," Suzuki lied on the phone, resting her head on her hand over her desk. She was sitting in her chair. '_You'd be surprised that Chiyoko carried both Momoi and that guy with dark skin_,' she flattened her face. All of them also changed clothes too and were currently washing the ones that had blood.

"Geez, that idiot!" Kagami's voice was coming from the other side of the phone. "I'll come and get Kuroko right away!"

"Oh, and bring any friends who are with you," Suzuki added quickly. Kagami sounded confused. "There's Momoi and some guy with tanned skin."

"Momoi and Aomine?!" Kagami sighed in disgrace. A door was slammed in the background. "Alright, I'll bring all the help I can! Hey, Kise! Midorima! Anyone!" He had begun knocking on the doors.

Suzuki smiled with success, "Lovely. I appreciate your concern, Kagami."

"Uh, yes… ma'am," he uttered.

"I'll see you then," Suzuki said and quickly ended the call. In the living room, No. 2 was rubbing his head on Kuroko's hand that hung from the sofa. Chiyoko was close to Momoi and was holding her hand gently. Suzuki frowned, setting Kuroko's phone on the desk. "Well… get ready to make up lies."

"No," Chiyoko stared at Momoi's face. "We'll tell them everything. I'll unseal all of them if I have to." Suzuki could only heave a sigh in disagreement and Chiyoko chuckled weakly. "These guys here are Momoi's friends… they deserve to know the truth."

Suzuki rubbed between her eyes and nodded away. "Fine," she mumbled. "But unsealing two times a day wears you out."

Chiyoko smiled and glanced to Suzuki. No. 2 had gone to cuddled next to Kuroko and whimpered silently. "That fact doesn't matter," Chiyoko looked back to Momoi gently. The face on Momoi almost seemed peaceful. "So, let's pray that one of Kuroko's friends does have a healing power."

* * *

**Author's note**: This chapter was almost too long for me. If it was too long for you, I apologize. Maybe I should start calling them 'episodes' instead? Actually, if this continues, I'll make three to four parts of each 'scene/chapter' in the future. It'll be easier for me too! Yeah, I'll go with this idea!

**About Crimson Snake**: I learned she is about 24 years old, a canon character from a series called _Qin's Moon_ aka _The Legend of Qin_. It is a CG Chinese animated TV series, which is considered as China's first 3D _wuxia_ animation. It was produced by Hangzhou StarQ. Original novel is by Wen Shiren.

The term "wuxia" literally means "martial hero" and you can regard it as a genre. _Wuxia_ consist Chinese fiction relating to the adventures of martial artists. There are a lot more on this broad genre, but I'll add bits and pieces in this fanfic when I feel it's right to mention it.

More characters from _Qin's Moon_ will make an appearance and I'll be sure to keep them in character… since I love the series so, so much!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Accept Everything, Part A

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me! The only things that belong to me are the powers I give to the canon characters of Kuroko no Basuke and my OCs.

**Another Disclaimer**: The Legend of Qin (aka Qin's moon) is China's first CG animated TV series, which was produced by Hangzhou StarQ. Based on a novel by Wen Shiren.

**Note to self**: This chapter was uploaded on November 21, 2013.

**Author's Note**: Okay, if there are no complaints about long chapters… then I will go with whatever comes to me. Thanks for leaving a review and letting me know!

Oh! And I realized something! I often respond back to my reviewers, but I never did so in this fanfic. Or did I…? Well, I would like to thank to my first reviewer: bloodydarkangel. And my thanks to Fumus000 and CrimsonSnowScarletFate as well! I hope I don't disappointment… but I will continue to write what is more interesting to me. Not a lot of people like OCs either, so I won't expect too many reviews.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Though it sounds too serious and I wouldn't know if you actually enjoy something like that. 8D

* * *

_The color of moonlight, the fragrance of girls,_  
_The sword broken by tears, how long does love last?_  
_How painful is it? There are no more words._  
_I must forget you._

"Moonlight" by Anson Hu  
Translated by Wuxia Edge

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Accept Everything**  
**Part A**

* * *

"Walk faster, Midorima-cchi!" Kise shouted back to him. Along with Kagami, he and Kise were actually jogging a bit. Behind the two of them were Akashi and Midorima, though Akashi was a few ways ahead from Midorima.

The glasses man's face remained calm and serious. In his left hand, he was carrying a small stuffed, cotton doll in a pink dress. "I didn't want to come in the first place," Midorima reminded. He only came because of Akashi's orders. Kagami was telling everyone that Kuroko, Aomine, and Momoi were somehow hurt and were not able to get back to the apartment by themselves. There were already three of them going to help them, so Midorima found no use in coming.

As for Takao, he was faking his sleep while Murasakibara and Himuro were already out for an hour now. They mentioned something about buying snacks by a nearby convenient store because it was cheaper than to buy from Sorano University. You would not believe how much the university sold their supplies, clothes, food, goods, and sweets. The only men who could afford from the university would probably be Akashi and Kise alone.

Kise frowned, looking forward. "Kuroko-cchi's life could be on the line!" Kise pouted, increasing his speed. The Office of Housing & Residential Life was merely a block away now. "I hope the other two are all right too!"

Sighing, Kagami wondered out loud, "What were they doing to actually be hurt and end up at Suzuki-san's workplace?"

Very quietly, Akashi glanced back and Midorima grunted. "Hurry, Shintarou," Akashi told him. He simply wanted Midorima to come along because he knew the greenhead would be vital if he came with them. Akashi was not certain why, however that would change as soon as they see their friends who were waiting for them to 'pick' them up.

Without another second delayed, Midorima finally decided to catch up with his friends who were all in an obvious hurry. '_Hopefully it's nothing bad_,' he thought to himself, pushing up his glasses when it fell down a bit due to jogging.

Kise, being the first to reach to the door, he politely knocked first. "Kise Ryouta here!" he called, knocking nonstop with his knuckles.

Before someone opened from the other side, Kagami bumped into Kise and opened the door roughly. The door hit Suzuki's hand and she shut her mouth from crying in pain. Kagami's mouth dropped, "I'm so sorry!" He had begun to bow a couple of times. "Uh, ma'am!"

Shaking her wrist, she winced and walked back a few steps. "It's fine," she nodded. Her wrist was hurting so bad though, but he meant no harm. She gestured for them to walk in and Kagami went in first, still sorry for what he did. When Kise followed, she inquired, "Just the two of you?"

"Akashi-cchi and Midorima-cchi too," Kise replied. Then he quickly walked in further and stopped by Kagami, who was staring into the living room. Chiyoko was sitting by Momoi and No. 2 was lying next to Kuroko. Kise saw the black handkerchief and panicked a bit, "What happened?!" Aomine and Momoi looked rather pale and all of their clothes were different from what he had remembered.

Before the Kise and Kagami walked in further, Chiyoko stood up and said, "Stop right there." They both stopped with their first step in midair. She stared at them carefully as two more young men just showed up at the door. "No… you two don't have it…"

"Have what?" Kagami asked. "And what about—"

"I'll explain later," Chiyoko quickly told him, walking forward. Just then, Akashi and Midorima walked up behind Kise and Kagami. The four men stared at her and her eyes only laid on Midorima. Realizing a happy on her face, the three slowly gave Midorima a look. "You," Chiyoko walked to him. "I am Chiyoko. What's your name?"

He had a short pause before answering, "Midorima Shintarou."

Akashi glanced around and his eyes stuck into the living room. The three bodies were completely still and No. 2 appeared to be saddened. "…They're… dead," Akashi moved forward, slightly pushing Kagami a bit to the side.

"What?!" Kagami and Kise both exclaimed.

"Relax," Suzuki raised her own voice. Walking into the living room, Suzuki stood at one of the corners as Chiyoko walked around Midorima at a slow pace. Then Suzuki's eyes turned to Akashi, he now stood in the middle of the living room and he did not move an inch after. "Yes, they're dead. But we can bring them back to life."

Words of hope. Akashi turned and narrowed his eyes at her. The look on her face was convincing enough while Kagami rushed to Kuroko's side. "Taiga, I advise you to stay away from Tetsuya for now," Akashi said without looking at him. No. 2 barked at Kagami and he stopped himself right before he reached for the black handkerchief. Kagami glanced to Akashi with a sweat on his concerned face. "There's poison on his face. A soft heart like yours will only drop dead if you see his face now."

"Like hell it would," Kagami frowned. He was itching to punch Kuroko to wake him up. He cannot just die on them like this!

Kise faced Suzuki, "But really… they're actually dead? What in the world happened? HOW?"

Suzuki sighed, waving her hand in hopes to have them quiet down. And then Suzuki looked over to Chiyoko who stood shoulder to shoulder with Midorima. "Chiyoko, does he have a healing power?" Suzuki inquired, but felt it was now obvious by the look on Chiyoko's brightened face.

She nodded and Midorima was completely confused. "Midorima," Chiyoko faced him and he slightly turned to meet her eyes. "If you want to revive them, I must ask you to let me unseal your power."

"My what?" he asked straight out. She made no sense, but it made him nervous for some reason. His horoscope did mention something would change him entirely and he would not like it. "How—what power? Reviving them? Are they really dead?"

"Do it," Akashi demanded. A bit stunned, Midorima glanced to him. Akashi was calm and did not seemed surprised. It was like he expected things to turn out like this. Or was Akashi really just worried? Akashi repeated, "Do it, Shintarou. Give her your permission. We cannot lose our friends here and now."

Chiyoko gave Midorima a gentle look. "We will explain everything soon," she promised, almost whispering. "Please… save them. I beg you."

While Midorima grunted, Kise and Kagami were simply confused as well as craving for answers. What power? WHAT power? Midorima closed his eyes and clear his mind a bit. His friends. Aomine, Kuroko, and Momoi. Are they really dead? When Midorima opened them, he inquired first, "How can I help? You said you were going to… unseal my power? Are you some kind of god?"

"Explanation comes later," she told him again, becoming more serious. "Although, when I unseal your power and when you use it… you might sleep for a while before gaining your conscious."

"Why is that?" he blinked. It sounded quite dangerous.

She smiled a bit, "From what I am seeing inside of you, it's a little payment you have to make to revive the dead. You can heal without penalty, it seems… But reviving the dead only takes a lot more work." They stared at each other for a moment. Kise looked impatient and was clearly and uttering baffled. Chiyoko questioned the greenhead, "Will you give me permission to unseal your power now?"

"Y… Yes," he pushed up his glasses. Something is bound to happen. Something he did not like, he would assume. But saving his friends mattered more. He would do it for he was curious what this girl was capable of. And Akashi seemed so convinced about this. "I'm ready when you are," he told her confidently.

"Thank you," she smiled more. "First, I do have to warn you… I may be able to unseal your power, but something 'unexpected' will happen to you." Midorima looked composed, but she felt he must be confused. "It'll be fine in the end," she nodded. He grunted a bit and she took a deep breath, "Alright, this might hurt, although your body will get use to it soon enough."

"Back up, everyone," Suzuki told them.

Cautiously doing as told, Akashi, Kise, and Kagami intensely stared at Midorima and Chiyoko. The young woman of knee-length silver hair closed her eyes and pressed her right palm in the middle of Midorima's chest. He watched her closely, wondering about her next move. The other guys, like Kise, was staring curiously. Kagami clearly seemed puzzled and Akashi watched with calming interest. Within a few seconds, both of Midorima and Chiyoko's bodies glowed green.

"Hm?" Midorima looked to his glowing hands. Seconds later, he winced when his muscles pulled around his neck first.

"What's going on?" Kise tugged Kagami's shirt.

At the same time as Kagami brushed the blonde off, without looking away from the strange green glow, Suzuki told them with a sigh, "This is safer way for Chiyoko to unseal a power, which won't hurt as much when she is forced to."

"Forced to?" Akashi glanced to the older woman. Her words sounded like something occurred earlier. "Does that happen often?"

Suzuki shook her head 'no' and looked at the redhead at the corner of his eyes. "Chiyoko had not been using her power for years… However, Kuroko must have snapped and his power forced Chiyoko, who was nearby, to unseal itself," she tried to explain, but she did not want to fill their minds with too much. Because Kagami appeared to be even more confused and he was losing a bit of patient.

"Kuroko-cchi snapped?" Kise widened his eyes to her. He did not believe it because Kuroko was not capable of such act. Kise faced her and queried, "What would make him snap to… 'force' the… power, you say? Force the power to…" Kise lost his words and could not form them very well. It just did not make any sense to him. And impossible all at the same time. "I don't get it."

Before they continued their side conversation, Midorima was soon wrapped in green light. Chiyoko returned her hand to her side and she backed away slowly. When the green light disappeared, it revealed a girl in Midorima's clothes. But she appeared to be a little shorter, probably about twenty centimeters from Midorima's actual height. So she was holding her pants on to keep it from falling. Her green hair was long, which covered her whole back. Her bangs were cut straight above her green eyes.

No. 2 blinked, but barked to break the short silence. "M-Midorima?!" Kagami uttered, completely shocked. "What did you do to him?!"

Suzuki gladly replied, "You can say this is the 'side effect' of unsealing a power within another person."

"So Midorima-cchi became a girl?!" Kise's mouth was wide open. And to note, she seemed a bit cute with her bright, round eyes. Too cute to be Midorima.

The girl who was 'Midorima' looked around slowly, from right to left. A mysterious smile spread across her young face. She threw the small stuffed doll in a pink dress, which was the lucky charm of the day, to the left side of the room. Afterwards, Midorima used his left hand to take off the glasses and threw it to the right, but Suzuki quickly catches it when it almost hit her head. The men in the room were a bit shocked when she discarded the items that were important to the male Midorima. "I'm free!" the green head happily announced, waving her arms around. Strangely, her pants stayed on. The white tape around her fingers looked annoyingly loose, so she quickly undid them and threw them to the side.

"Please, can you bring them back from the dead?" Chiyoko asked right away, stepping to the side. Though she stumbled for a second for her strength had dropped from unsealing another person's power. The female Midorima blinked curiously and tilted her head to see the dead bodies. "Save your friends."

"Oh, right!" Midorima gasped, her left hand over her mouth. Her eyes became watery and she nodded to Chiyoko, "I'll do it right away, miss!"

'_What happened to Midorima-cchi_?' Kise slightly wondered in his head. The female version of Midorima was destroying the male version. Chiyoko, the strange girl with 'unsealing' power, can make others have power? What in the world has been coming to?

Akashi watched a green light glowed in Midorima's left palm and a sword formed from the green light. The handle was wrapped with dark green strips of cloth, the end of it touching the ground like a tail, and the blade was long and very thin, which looked like it would bend like rubber. '_Interesting_…' Akashi stared with wide eyes. Imagine what he could be capable off, however, something felt odd if he gained that very bizarre female appearance too.

"Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi!" Midorima chirped with her eyes closed, bring her sword close to her face. Her other hand was holding her pants again. She rested her forehead on the cold blade, clearly expressing her concern for her friends. Or the male version of Midorima's friends. Her blade slowly glowed like soft jade, from the handle to the tip. "I'll revive you guys right now!" she opened her eyes and they became serious, which seemed to resemble the male version of Midorima. And then, within a blink, she swung her sword to the left at the same time as her blade shattered with tinkling sounds and broke into more pieces until they were turned into dusts.

"Whoa," Kagami watched the shining dusts turning the room into emerald green. His palms reached out and he let the breathtaking dust fall on his palm. It felt warm and welcoming.

Kise felt his muscles easing and stretched his arms. "Hey… I think my body just felt even better than usual," Kise blinked with a smile.

"Of course," Chiyoko smiled over to him. "It appears Midorima can revive others while these dusts that remain in the air to heal as well." Kise was in awed and Kagami was still enchanted with the glow. Then Suzuki touched the dusts. It was a lovely and useful power. Now Chiyoko had nothing to fear from the enemies now as long as Midorima would be there to save them.

The redhead watched most the dusts falling and moving over to the three apparent dead bodies. They were glowing and Akashi soon saw results. Momoi's fingers twitched and Aomine's eyelids were moving. The more Akashi watched the strange power reviving his dear friends, the more he wanted power himself.

"That should do it," Midorima smiled gently, her sword disappearing on her will.

No. 2 felt Kuroko breathing and he licked Kuroko's hand over his stomach. When Kuroko moaned quietly, Suzuki smiled in relief, "Thank goodness… they're beginning to come around sooner than I thought."

"Kuroko?" Kagami suddenly remembered. Walking closer to him, Kagami hesitantly took the handkerchief. Removing it slowly, he sighed with a smile and a little sweat drop on his face when Kuroko's face looked fine. And Kuroko gradually opened his eyes. "Hey, Kuroko!" Kagami laughed a little, quickly pulling on Kuroko's arm and No. 2 rushed on top of the sofa happily.

Kise watched Momoi getting up and she touched her head. "Ow…" she opened her eyes little by little. "What… happened?" The green dusts vanished and her eyes were glued to Aomine's back, who just sat up and tried to grasp the situation.

Aomine looked around and wondered where he was. "…Hey," he started to say. "What are you guys doing here?"

While Kise smiled and Akashi saying nothing, Momoi moved off the sofa and her knees dropped on the ground. "Aomine-kun!" she cried loudly, hugging him from behind. "Aomine-kun, you idiot! How could you!"

"W-What?" he looked back at her and her arms nearly choking his neck. She started to sniff and hugged him tightly. Then he remembered what she might be referring to. With a glare, he looked to the others. "Where's that woman who tried to kill Satsuki?" Aomine noticed a green haired girl in familiar clothes, but immediately dismissed her.

"She retreated, thanks to Kuroko," Suzuki replied indifferently, gesturing to where Kuroko was.

Akashi glanced to her curiously, "Tetsuya? Oh. Right. You mentioned his power was also unsealed."

Momoi sadly looked over to Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun, you fought that woman off?" she questioned just as sad. "Did you hurt yourself?" Kuroko stared at her blankly and tried to collect his memories first.

"Wow, you actually stood your ground, Kuroko," Kagami grinned, sitting next to him on the sofa. No. 2 moved on Kagami's side so Kagami got up quickly and backed away to Kise.

Kise walked up to them with a smile, "Kuroko-cchi fought by himself? Seriously?"

Kuroko blinked and closed his eyes to remember. "Umm…" he looked to Momoi. Kise looked hurt when he was being ignored, but he was sure Kuroko was just in deep thoughts. Kuroko continued to talk, "I don't really remember… Everything was dark… after I saw you and Aomine-kun…" he stopped talking and felt uncomfortable. He lowered his eyes and could still remember that image of his friends being dead. And there was that voice. "…What happened when that voice took over?"

"When she took over, she killed that woman in the red dress, Kuroko," Suzuki told him. "It was over within a flash." Both Kise and Kagami were amazed and wondered what Kuroko did exactly.

Chiyoko had gone to Momoi and kneeled next to her. Momoi let Aomine go and the two girls looked at each other. Chiyoko then moved to hug Momoi closely. Little tears filled her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright, Momoi," Chiyoko whispered and could not stop herself from smiling. She was so relieved. "I'm so… glad…"

"Uh, um…" Momoi blinked, wiping her own small tears. It was awkward, but Momoi felt somewhat touched. Suddenly Chiyoko's hug loosened and her body slipped in Momoi's arms. "Whoa, hey!" Momoi tried to hold her up.

Aomine helped Momoi and laid Chiyoko on her back. Just after that, Midorima tackled Aomine, hugging him tightly. "Aomine, I'm so happy you're fine now!" she cried happily. "I love you!"

"Who the hell are you?" Aomine snapped, trying to pull her away.

Midorima's pants were falling and her black boxers were being shown. Kise quickly moved to her and pulled up her pants. "Midorima-cchi, think about your image!" Kise told her with a slight panic.

"What?" Momoi blinked at the green haired girl. While staring, Midorima had pulled away from Aomine, kneeing on Chiyoko's hand to embrace Momoi next. "Wait, Ki-chan, this is Midorin?!" Like Midorima's twin sister or something? They did look a bit alike.

"I love you too much, Momoi!" Midorima squealed happily. Momoi blinked so many times and could not understand what was going on. Pulling away from her embrace again, Midorima quickly crawled to Kuroko. "Kurokooooo!" she then hugged his legs that were over the sofa. "I love you too! I was so worried about your face the most! You're beautiful looks would have been wasted!"

Kuroko stared blankly, No. 2 barked quietly, and Kagami could not help but laugh. "I can't imagine Midorima act like this!" Kagami grinned happily, nudging Kuroko.

"Exactly!" Midorima stood up, her hands on her hips. "Midorima had been holding me back, but no more! This time, I'll be the one who call the shots!"

"What?" Aomine's mouth dropped. He had no idea what was happening when he was out cold. Looking over to Akashi, Aomine inquired, "Akashi, care to explain?"

Without breathing, Akashi quickly told him, "You and Satsuki were dead. It made Tetsuya snapped and forced Chiyoko to unseal his power and then Tetsuya won a certain battle, but he got poisoned in the end. Chiyoko asked for help and then Shintarou's power was unsealed next. Shintarou, the girl right there, she brought the three of you back to life."

"…She?" Aomine pointed to the green haired girl. "She is Midorima?"

Momoi's eyes were wide opened. "Power?" she inquired.

Akashi stared at the two of them and then his eyes over to Midorima. With the window opened, the green haired girl had jumped right out just a mere second later. Kise and Kagami looked out the window and she waved. "I must find and confess to the others too!" Midorima waved, smiling happily. "I'll see you guys later!" And off she ran, while holding her pants. "Arg, why are these so annoying!" her voice echoed.

"Get her back here, Ryouta, Taiga," Akashi told them. He knew she would jump out, but already figured none of them would able to stop her in time. But they should be able to bring her back in the end if they forced her.

Suzuki frowned, "Yeah, bring her back this instinct."

"Man, Midorima-cchi," Kise whined, hurrying out the door.

Kagami followed him out with a frown, "What did she mean she still have to go and confess to the others?"

Out of the house they went, Kise's voice answered, "Maybe she was talking about Murasakibara-cchi and Takako?"

"Huh? Seriously?!" Kagami sounded like he was frowning. "But she didn't confess to me, you, or Akashi! What's up with that?" Their voices soon became distant.

Kuroko picked up No. 2 and smiled. "Sorry to have worried you," he said. No. 2 barked happily and licked Kuroko's cheek with his tail wagging. Everything was fine again. Or at least, for now.

"Alright," Suzuki looked at the glasses she was still holding. "Perhaps Chiyoko would like it if I tell you guys about our background." Momoi and Aomine inquiringly gazed to her. Kuroko and Akashi only glanced while No. 2 was now sitting on the ground. Suzuki let out a sigh and moved back to sit in her chair. "Accept everything I will say as it is. It would save me interruptions and any concerns you have afterward. Understood?" Kuroko was the only one who nodded to her. Suzuki crossed her leg over the other and rested her hand with the glasses on her lap. "When I'm done talking, go ahead and tell it to your friends… But be warned, the less of you knowing this, the better."

{O~O}

Over in the kitchen, Takao was humming in peace as he grabbed a late night snack. With a can of fruits, he opened it and air popped a bit. "I wonder what's taking them so long," Takao thought to himself with a smile.

Kagami had came earlier and said Kuroko, Aomine, and Momoi were hurt and were not able to walk on their own. Therefore, Akashi, Midorima, and Kise went with him. And all the while, Takao pretended to be asleep. Though, he knew Akashi probably saw through him before he left with the men. It had been more than fifteen minutes and it should only take seven minutes to get the Office of Housing & Residential Life. Maybe Aomine was too heavy for them to carry him over?

"Maybe I should have gone with them," Takao snickered, getting a spoon ready from the kitchen counter. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on his door. He smiled, "Shin-chan?"

"No," an unfamiliar voice said. She sounded lax and perhaps a bit upset. "You're friends with Momoi, right? Where is she? It's her turn to wash the dishes tonight!"

'_Oh, one of Momoi's roomie_?' Takao grinned, taking a spoon full of slice peaches and whole green grapes. Walking around the island, he left the spoon in his mouth and made his way to the door. When she knocked again, he still took his time. "Holdon, I'mcoming," he said as the spoon moved against his tongue.

"Then say so," the voice frowned.

Holding the can of fruits in his left hand, Takao had unlocked the door with his right hand. The moment he turned the knob, the woman on the other side reached her hand out and grabbed his collar. "Whoa!" he stumbled forward. And then, his can of food spilled over her gray, thin long sleeves.

She was going to demand him to get Momoi when she pulled, but her voice was completely lost when the cold fruits slide down her chest and hit the floor with soft sounds. Her eyes dryly looked back at him and she was rather calm about this.

Takao just smiled, taking the spoon out of his mouth with his left hand. This young woman had orange hair, which were all cut short. It made her look manly and strong, which were written in her dark yellow eyes. "Sorry about that," he chuckled, slightly concerned. He used the half-emptied can to gently hit her arm that still held his collar. "Would you mind…?"

Letting him go, she frowned at her clothes and shook her head. "Anyway," she shrugged it off. "You're friends with Momoi, right? Call her for me. I don't have her number."

He pointed to the ground, "Are you going to clean that, lady?"

"Call me Otani," the orange haired woman ruffled the back of her hair. She closed one of her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'll clean it up as soon as you call her for me."

Takao grinned, "I don't have her number though…" Otani shot him a light glare and he chuckled, feeling more relaxed. "I don't know her that well yet, so…" he smacked his mouth, slightly turning away. "Let me get you something to wipe the mess up."

"Hey," she glared, putting her arm against the doorway and leaned on it. "Not until you get Momoi for me, little guy."

Little? He was sure he was at least a centimeter or two taller than her. "I'm Takao," he smirked. "As for Momoi, my friends went off to get her… She should be here soon enough."

Otani sighed to the ground, "Okay, fine. Hurry up so I can clean up your stupid mess." She knew it was her fault for being impulsive, but it was still his food he carried around. As for her shirt and blue pants, she did not care too much about the stains. While Takao was in the kitchen and grabbing for a roll of paper towel and a small trashcan, Otani looked back up. "Hey, if you're with Momoi, you must be my kohai too. So you're going to address me Otani-senpai, you hear?"

She sounded like a difficult senpai, but he just shrugged it off with a smile. Going back to her, he handed the paper towel over and she took it roughly. When she bent her knees to begin cleaning, Takao just sat the trashcan down by the door. In that moment as his eyes lifted up from the sound of running footsteps, he soon saw a girl with green hair. In Midorima's clothes.

"Takao!" she squealed happily, jumping over Otani who continued cleaning.

His eyes snapped wide opened as the green haired girl tackled him back against the floor. She was hugging his neck and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "S-S-Shin-chan?" he blinked, his voice sounding awkward.

"Yes, it's me!" Midorima giggled. She moved her face to look at him. "Oh, Takao! I love you so much! It's been so long and I always wanted to tell you that!"

Takao covered his mouth from laughing. There was no way she was Midorima. "Alright, tell me who told you to play this act," he lightly laughed. This was just a failed joke.

She looked offended and moved to sit on his stomach. "Takao, it's me," she pointed to herself, smiling with a bit of confidence. "You told me you wanted to defeat me, but instead, you wanted to prove your skills as a basketball player!"

"Yeah, seriously, who is the idiot to think of this idea?" Takao grinned, moving up. She sat on his legs and he blinked. "Is it Shin-chan? He's the only one who knows that I said that."

With her hands gripping on his shirt, Midorima started to shake him back and forth. "You big dummy! I'm Midorima Shintarou!" she told him as seriously as possible.

"Like I said, who—"

Kise's voice called out in the hallway, "Midorima-cchi!"

Soon, Otani was done cleaning and left the roll of the paper towel by the trashcan. She rushed out of the way as Kagami and Kise ran passed her. Kagami walked in with a glare, but then his foot slipped on something slippery. His feet rose into the air, hitting Takao's legs, and Kagami landed on his head pretty loudly.

"Kagami-cchi, are you alright?" Kise inquired, leaning his head into the room. He was trying not to laugh at Kagami's fall and tried to be as concerned as possible. "And Midorima-cchi!" Kise looked over to her and paused. She was still sitting in Takao's lap.

"Wait, why are you calling her that?" Takao pointed, smiling rather uneasily. "How far are you guys going to take this joke?"

Kagami sat up and rubbed the pain on his head. He felt something wet, so he must have slipped something liquidly. "Yeah, she's Midorima," Kagami frowned to the green haired girl. "Now you, come back with us."

"Why?" Midorima hugged Takao's head. Her chest was in his face and he quickly pushed her away. "I love Takao! And I still have Murasakibara to confess to too!"

Kise smiled softly, "We were told to get you back. I'm sure it's important."

"I already revived my beloved friends," she beamed. "So there's nothing else more important to me than to find Murasakibara."

Takao was confused as hell. Why were they still playing this act? Or were they really serious? He did not want to believe it. '_Come on, stay positive_!' Takao thought to himself, shaking his head. "Ah? Wait, what? Revive?" Did he hear that right?

"I bet they just want me to hide back into Midorima's locked-up heart!" she lightly glared, pouting. "I'm not going back there! He can just stay in my heart and never come out again!"

Kagami was a bit shocked. "H-Hey, don't say that," he blinked nervously, raising a shaking hand to her.

She glared harder, "I mean it! There's no way I'm going back there! This is my life now! Midorima had always ignored my feelings and I bet he doesn't even want to come back out!" She moved off of Takao and stood up with her arms crossed to her chest. And her pants fell. One would wonder how the boxer was still around her waist. "From now on, I'm Midorima Shintarou!" Wearing a flat face, Kise wanted to help pull up her pants. Kagami stared up at her; still dazed to hear this girl was saying the male version of Midorima was not going to come back. Takao blinked a couple of times; continued to think all of this was just to get to him and mess up his mind. After their short moment of silence, Midorima smiled with a giggle, "Pleased to finally meet all of you."

'_This is not a very good joke_,' Takao thought as he was coming back to his senses. He gazed at girl's determined face that only yearned for freedom. A free will of her own. '_This girl… is she really Shin-chan_?'

* * *

**Author's note**: OMG, this has got to be the slowest paced story I ever wrote! But I couldn't help myself because I feel the need to write everyone's feelings about this. And I don't think I did it enough. (Which was why I said there is no main character.) I'm going to have to write more details and go with the flow at the same time…

I'm starting to imagine this fanfic might reach to 100 chapters or more. To my readers, are you really willingly to stick around that long? I would be surprised if you actually did. Not saying this will actually take 100 chapters… but we'll never know! There are still have so many characters from _Kuroko no Basuke_ that I want to try and write about! I don't wanna leave them like they're not important.

Well, long chapters mean slow updates. And this is _not_ my current fanfic I am working on. Alright, I'm done repeating myself now.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Accept Everything, Part B

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me! The only things that belong to me are the powers I give to the canon characters of Kuroko no Basuke and my OCs.

**Another Disclaimer**: The Legend of Qin (aka Qin's moon) is China's first CG animated TV series, which was produced by Hangzhou StarQ. Based on a novel by Wen Shiren.

**Note to self**: This chapter was uploaded on November 28, 2013.

***To Everyone**: Special thanks to those who reviewed, favorite, and are following this fanfic story! For this chapter, I hope you're ready to read a bit of history. I usually get bored of history/past, but hopefully I did okay writing this one out. Because with the past that will be discussed in this chapter, it will set the plot of the story and give you an idea where it might go. So if you lose interest in reading further, I'll learn in the future how to make a better impact for the readers.

And Happy Thanksgiving! If you don't celebrate it, I don't really either. I just love eating pumpkin pie!

(Excuse any mistakes you see here and in the future.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Accept Everything**  
**Part B**

* * *

Dark clouds formed in the night and covered up the waxing bright moon and the strange crooked line in the sky. Momoi was staring at the moon from her small bedroom window with pink curtains, but she looked away when the clouds appeared. Hugging her legs, she remained seated on her single bed with pink sheets. Her room filled with only a desk and a chair, her dresser with accessories, and notebooks. A pink lamp on the desk was on. The walls were white and the carpet gray.

"Momoi. You and I… and Chiyoko… the three of us were once sisters in the far past." Her heart sunk each time when she thought about what Suzuki had told her and the others.

An hour ago…

"We… were what?" Momoi inquired in disbeliefs. She was sitting in the middle of the sofa. Kuroko remained where he had woken up and No. 2's head was on his left thigh. Aomine and Akashi were standing to Momoi's right and everyone stared at Suzuki's calm expression. Momoi was only feeling confused and waited for Suzuki to answer her.

Still holding Midorima's glasses, Suzuki glanced to the men a bit and continued to stare into Momoi's eyes across the room. "Like I said before, accept everything I say as it is," she reminded. Momoi had a pause to register her words and nodded once. "There were the twelve of us in total and we were all related by blood. We were the twelve sisters, who represented the animal zodiac signs as a symbol, and we served our Lord back before the Qin Dynasty was established in China. And I was the oldest sister, who represented the Rat animal sign. Momoi, you were the Snake.

"Serving our Lord, our jobs were to battle demons and monsters in the shadows. Our time to serve him was very short when the day a great threat appeared. This… nameless demon carried a tremendous power and caused havoc in all the kingdoms by leaking a deadly disease. Because we were merely humans, the twelve of us were useless against him. Our Lord had more power than us… so he sacrificed himself in order to buy us sisters some time to find a way to fight this demon. And to shorten the long journey we endured, we met a man named Tianyu. He had the power to seal, which resulted Chiyoko in unsealing that certain power within him."

Kuroko's eyes sparked when he recognized the name. But keeping quiet, he continued to listen to Suzuki's words.

"But while our focuses were fighting other minor demons and discovering a way to end everything… the nameless demon used tricky to seize Tianyu after our Lord had passed away. The demon used Tianyu's sealing power to seal our own. …We… We have never felt so helpless in our life. To protect my defenseless sisters, I forced them to escape and… I died."

Suzuki could not continue talking. Her voice broke after she talked and her eyes were staring at the ground. Her shoulders slightly trembled and she took a deep breath. Aomine could not understand her feelings, but then he related to his 'death' experience. So he actually knew how she felt, to die while protecting another. Akashi seemed emotionless and wanted more answer. As for Momoi, she felt tears in her eyes and a tear dropped. Why was she sad? Was it because Suzuki's words were only filled with the truth? Was Momoi really her sister in her past life?

"I was not there when the demon was sealed away," Suzuki pulled herself together, her chin lifting up. "I was born in this time, I worked hard for myself. My parents encouraged me to get through my every goal. Graduating from here two years ago, I started to work in this position right away. On the very first day of work, Chiyoko found me. At first, she said she recognized me as her oldest sister because of my eyes. I thought she was crazy and she talked on about unsealing my past life's memories to show me the truth. She followed me around for days when I would not let her.

"Two months later, I got tired of her around me, so I let her 'unseal' those memories. There was this light… and then it all started to come back to me. I couldn't believe it even more. I thought I was going crazy since I never believed in past lives. The life that I live now only mattered. But… the thought of protecting those young girls with my very life… my Lord who did everything to protect us… I knew I shouldn't run away. So I accepted Chiyoko's words.

"I asked her about what had happened after I died. She was unable to smile when she explained everything to me. It seemed… she had fallen for Tianyu and gave it her all to save him and the people. She said Tianyu was trapped in some kind of dimension barrier… Whatever that may mean. And in order to call Tianyu back, all of the sisters sacrificed their life force to increase Chiyoko's power. Because she was the only one who could unseal and she simply needed more power to do so. It hurt me to see her face when all of our sisters left her alone to shoulder the burden. Those who are left alive have it harder…

"Soon, when Chiyoko was able to unseal the barrier, she asked Tianyu to seal the nameless demon right away. She mentioned Tianyu could not speak, but his mind listened to orders and did as he was told. As a result he sealed the demon in the sky without a problem. Afterwards, Chiyoko said Tianyu fell into a deep sleep… and somehow, the two of them became immortal and were unable to die. It might have something to do with the demon they locked away, for she believed the demon had something to do with Tianyu's sleep and their undying bodies. It was as if the battle was not over.

"Continuing to live, Chiyoko kept moving to follow the sealing point where the demon was last saw. She told me she could see the faint line in the sky and it would slowly move further and further away from China. About a seven hundred of years ago, she moved to Japan to resume watching over it. And now in the present, that was when she met me."

"Okay, I need to interrupt now," Aomine frowned, raising his hand to her. Suzuki nodded to him, understanding his desire for questions. "If this started in China… was that woman with the huge breasts came from there too? And you said Tetsu 'killed' that woman… where's her body?"

Suzuki replied expressionlessly, "It appeared she came from the sealed point. Perhaps she's a fragment of the nameless demon's power… because she simply turned to dust and vanished. One strange thing is, she said she would be back because the 'scar never leaves'…" It was complicated for Suzuki to make any sense of it. She was clearly clueless about it. "For what reason would that demon create someone who look so human…? Chiyoko once mentioned the sisters would be in danger soon, so maybe…"

Speaking up now, Kuroko inquired, "What if it was for revenge?"

Akashi decided to say, "Or something entirely different." Momoi glanced to him and everyone else was trying to figure it out in their heads. "There's no point to wonder about it. The day is ending. All we could do is protect Satsuki in the meantime, am I wrong?"

With a pause, Suzuki nodded to the redhead. "And protect the others sisters as well," she narrowed her eyes. "And to inform you guys, when Chiyoko unsealed my past memories, she accidentally unlocked a strange power inside of me. I can track people down and pinpoint their position with limited range. This allows me to sense my sisters as well, strangely. But it only works when they're next to me. That was how I knew Momoi was our sister when the two of us first met."

Momoi blinked slowly. Her nerves felt tense, but she was trying to take everything in as seriously as possible. "How many other sisters have you found?" Momoi inquired quietly.

"Unfortunately, only you and a professor here," Suzuki answered truthfully with a sigh.

"Does… this professor know about us? Momoi asked slowly.

Suzuki shook head with her eyes closed, "No… I was worried if Chiyoko and I told her… she might go a bit crazy as I did…" Suzuki looked up to Momoi and reasoned, "But I had to tell you because you were attacked. I wanted you and the professor to live a normal life, but now…"

"The enemy knows Satsuki's face," Aomine glared. He was actually calm about all of this, but really, he was angry that they were after Momoi's life. "…Wait, that doesn't really make any sense. Do they also have this 'power' to sense the sisters too?"

"I apologize," Suzuki lowered her head as a bow. Looking up again, she said, "I am not aware of the enemy's movements."

Aomine frowned at her, "Geez, how useless can you get."

"Which was why Chiyoko think we needed more help," Suzuki brushed his rude statement off easily. "I can no longer fight the way I used to in my past life. That is why Chiyoko may want to unseal some you so you can help us protect Momoi and the other sisters."

Momoi turned her head to look at Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun, what triggered you to have use Chiyoko's unsealing power?" she asked, collecting for info into her head.

"…A voice asked me if I wanted to save my friends," Kuroko started to explain, his eyes staring blankly at nowhere. "And I guess I let it out because… I was sad and mad to see Momoi-san and Aomine-kun lying there… dead."

There was silence in the room. Aomine glared at his own hand and Momoi stared at her hands on her lap. Akashi's voice broke the short quietness, "What can you tell us more about the unsealing power, Suzuki?"

She nodded, "It varies, depending on the situation. But generally, Chiyoko's power opens a pathway for another person to use a power hidden within themselves. Although, for a person to be able to use it, the other 'self' wakes along with the power because of the 'opened' path. We still don't know why Chiyoko's unsealing does that. Though, I simply think it's because she can't control her power."

"…If your sisters used their life force to increase Chiyoko's power, does she still have it?" Akashi pressed for more answers.

Suzuki looked concerned about the topic. "Chiyoko had not used it for many years because she kept herself isolated," Suzuki said, and she was sure of it. "And because of that, her unsealing power became unstable once she moved to Japan. It may take her a long time to fully use it to its full potential, I would assume."

Akashi nodded, understanding a little now. "Then," he had one more question. "If Chiyoko helped you remember about your past, would it help Satsuki if she remembered too?"

Momoi blinked and Suzuki directly stared at her. "Momoi, do you want to remember the past?" she asked before any rash decisions.

"Um… I…" Momoi looked around at the others. Kuroko blinked and Aomine frowned. Akashi was still himself and Momoi was not sure what do say. Did she really want to recall all of those memories of the past? What would change if she did want to remember them? Suzuki talked about her memories being returned and she seemed fine. '_Should I… do it_?' If she did, it would prove all of Suzuki's words and there would be no more room for doubts.

Suzuki stood up, "Take your time to make your decision. Chiyoko can only unseal two times a day after all, so she will rest for the night."

"…Alright," Momoi nodded timidly. She was somewhat relieved, but a bit disappointed. She was really interested. How did she look like back then? How did all of her sisters look like and did they get along? Momoi was asking herself these questions because she was an only child.

Akashi then raised another question, "How does Chiyoko know she can only unseal two times a day?"

"She feels it inside of her," Suzuki replied, walking over to her desk. "She may not be able to control it, however, she is still able to keep herself in check." Suzuki grabbed a folder from her drawer. When she turned around, she had one more thing to notify them. "A warning… I believe all of the sisters were born out of order of the zodiac signs." They all blinked at the same time. "Because the other sister, who is a professor in this university… she is twenty-seven years old. I'm supposed to be the oldest, but I am only twenty-four years old."

"Eh?" Aomine stared at her, puzzled.

Kuroko rubbed No. 2's head and said, "Then that must mean the professor was born in the year of Rooster."

Akashi nodded, "That's right."

Suzuki smiled, "You guys know your zodiac signs."

Aomine faked a cough and Momoi giggled, "Recently, Midorin had been looking into them and told us about it when the topic rose."

She nodded and seemed fascinated. And then she opened the folder that had paper clips to keep the papers from falling. "This is the tenth sister," she introduced. "The Rooster Animal Sign."

Momoi was the only one who moved forward. She distanced herself a couple of feet away and stared at a picture of a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. The ends of her hair slightly curled inwards and her bangs split from the left side of her head, which were layered above her eyes and down to her high cheeks. Momoi stared at her name and read out, "Lockwood, Gwen…?"

"Lockwood-san is from England," Suzuki told them, wearing a calm face. "She had been teaching here as an English Professor for only a year. She's a very nice and cheerful person."

While Aomine and Kuroko both were confused, Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Not only the sisters were born out of order, but they were born in different countries, huh?" Akashi said.

Suzuki nodded with a bothered smile. "Yes," she chuckled softly. "I can't help but think fate is working its way to lead all of us together … but that worries me the most. What happens when all of us are together…? And what will the demon do?"

"Um," Kuroko raised a hand quietly. No. 2 blinked and looked up at him. The others turned to Kuroko, who then asked, "Chiyoko-san is a sister too, right? What is her sign?"

"She is the Dragon Animal Sign," Suzuki gladly answered.

Momoi glanced over, slightly moving her body to look over to Chiyoko. She was still lying on the ground and her face had begun to brighten up a bit. '_Chiyoko and Suzuki-san_…' Momoi blinked and smiled a bit. "Oh," Momoi quickly looked at Suzuki. "Do I—I mean… can I call you nee-chan?"

"No, you're not allowed to," Suzuki harshly said with a stiff face. Momoi seemed a bit disheartened and Suzuki let out another sigh. "It's for our safety, Momoi. Please do not alert the enemy any of the sisters. Understood?"

Nodding awkwardly, Momoi replied with a small smile, "Yes… I do."

That was pretty much they talked about an hour ago. Momoi closed the curtains. '_I really wanted to call her nee-chan though_,' Momoi thought, playing with the curtain for a bit. Or maybe even call her by Suzu-nee. Just then, the door knocked on her door and Momoi quickly threw her legs over the bed. "Yes?" she called, reaching for the doorknob.

When Momoi opened it, her roommate of short orange hair stood there with her folded to her chest. "You do realize I already did the dishes before you came, right?" the roommate asked.

"Otani-senpai," Momoi smiled nervously. "Yes, I know. Takao told me earlier and I wanted to apologize to you, but you weren't here and—"

"Momoi, just make up for it," Otani rubbed the back of her head, giving Momoi a frown. "Don't apologize. I hate apologies, especially when they're worthless." Momoi blinked and simply stared blankly. "Remember, do the dishes tomorrow for me. Then we'll go back to the cycle to take turns again. Got it?"

With a smile, Momoi answered, "Yes!" Otani turned to her left where the middle bedroom was. Momoi walked out and waved, "Good night, Otani-senpai!"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved without looking back.

Momoi watched her roommate enter her room. Seconds later, Momoi heard voices in the hall outside of the apartment. "Atsushi, we were out too long," Himuro's voice said. Momoi was starting to wonder where the two of them went. Now they were back, she rushed to the door and wanted to give them a bit of her lecture. When she unlocked it, opening it, she paused right away.

Midorima, the female version, had jumped for a hug to Murasakibara's arms in front of Momoi. "I love you, Murasakibara!" Midorima laughed loudly, cuddling against him and her feet were off the ground, kicking behind her.

"Who are you?" Murasakibara grabbed her head to push her away. In his other hand, he was carrying a large bag of snacks that would last him a week or so.

Himuro was carrying two smaller bags and he stared at the green haired girl while Momoi went and grabbed for Midorima's arm. "Hey, why aren't you going back to Suzuki-san?" Momoi demanded with a pout.

Momoi heard from Kise that Midorima was hard to drag back because she would always get away easily and slip through their hands. Not even Aomine could do anything when he, Akashi, and Momoi came. Something was obviously odd about this girl who was in Midorima's big clothes. It was like, she was a whole another being, which was stated by Akashi and he did not bother to try to catch Midorima.

Getting down on her feet, Midorima glanced to the pink haired girl childishly. "There's no point going to Suzuki," Midorima snatched her arm back, stepping away from Momoi. Then Midorima grinned happily at Murasakibara, who stared at her suspiciously. "I'm Midorima Shintarou now!"

"Wearing his clothes won't label you as Mido-chin," Murasakibara tiredly sighed at her. Whoever this girl was, she was completely insane. "Where's Mido-chin anyway?" Murasakibara glanced around, wondering if Midorima knew about this girl going around and claiming she was him.

Midorim pouted and repeated, "I'm Midorima!"

"Excuse me," Himuro spoke, his eyes gluing to the green haired girl. "…Are you Midorima's sister?" Perhaps she was here to fool around with them. Even Midorima mentioned he had a younger sister before.

"No, I'm not his sister!" she cried, getting more upset. "Midorima is me and I am Midorima!" When would they understand that?

The door to the apartment across from Momoi's opened. Akashi stood there and everyone turned their heads to him. "You guys are too loud," Akashi's scary eyes widened at them. "Be quiet or Shintarou will get caught because he's not registered as a female."

"Eh?" Murasakibara blinked. What did that mean?

Himuro smiled, "Did Midorima drop into a puddle of magic water and turn into a girl?" Akashi and Momoi both said nothing. Whereas Akashi was still serious, Momoi was chuckling uneasily. Himuro slowly looked to Midorima, who nodded back and forth. Little by little, Himuro felt they were all telling the truth. "Wait… what?"

"She can't be Mido-chin," Murasakibara wanted to grab her cheeks to stretch them, but Midorima ducked and ran under his arm. She distanced herself from the others cautiously with a smile. Murasakibara was too worn out to even look at the green haired girl and yawned. "Alright… good night," Murasakibara turned to Akashi, who left the door open.

Himuro first watch Akashi and Murasakibara going further into the apartment. "Momoi," Himuro glanced to her. She quickly looked back to him when she was trying to keep an eye on Midorima. "Care to explain it to me?"

Momoi lowered her eyes and nodded. She grabbed for her apartment door and closed it softly. "Let's talk in your apartment," she suggested, smiling a bit. She remembered what Suzuki said before, about the less people knowing, the better. On the other hand, Suzuki also said they needed more help. So if more of them knew, the safer it would be at the same time. Or at least, that was how Momoi analyzed it as.

{O~O}

"Hey, Kise," Takao peeked his head into the blonde's bedroom. The door was halfway open, so Takao thought Kise would still be awake. And yes, Kise was. He was at his desk and looking through a thick textbook, but looked away when Takao called. "I know you guys already made this clear… but seriously? She's Shin-chan?"

With a nod, Kise chuckled. "Yeah, that's right," he turned in his seat. Setting his elbow on his desk, his chin on the back of his hand, he said, "And from what Akashi-cchi told us, _that_ particular Midorima-cchi can heal others."

"Man, this is too much to absorb," Takao frowned. He moved to lean against the doorway with his right shoulder. "There really is some crazy stuff out there… I can never imagine any of my friends dying from some 'nameless' demon." They would have to be extra careful, but still… "What in the world are we getting ourselves into?"

Kise lost his carefree smile and narrowed his eyes. He was worried about Kuroko the most. From what everyone calculated, Kuroko's female form was more insane and thirsted out for blood. As for Midorima, she was nothing like the Midorima-cchi Kise knew. "It's strange," Kise mumbled. Takao stared at him, wondering what the blonde was going on about. "Why does Midorima-cchi act that way…? And Kuroko-cchi's is even more out of the question."

"…You think there might be some meaning behind the guys who become girls with boobs?" Takao inquired rather seriously. Kise simply nodded and kept his eyes staring at the ground. It was then Takao recalled something. So he told Kise, "You know, that girl who is Shin-chan… She said Shin-chan always hid her inside his heart… as if she was another person that Shin-chan, uh… how would you put it…?" Takao squinted his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Like another persona?" Kise dryly looked at him. "Like there had always been two sides to Midorima-cchi?"

Takao nodded with his fingers snapping and pointed to Kise. "Yeah. Something like that," he smiled. "She even said something along these lines, "I bet he doesn't want to come back out" and stuff. She talks as if he's inside of her. …Weird, right?"

"…Very," Kise rubbed his chin, giving it a thought. "It's highly possible, considering Kuroko-cchi snapping… and the other two died by some woman who appeared out of nowhere." A lot of weird stuff was happening, even if Akashi had explained what Suzuki said.

There was a short moment of silence between them. "…Yep," Takao sighed to the ceiling. "What in the world did we get ourselves into? …And will Shin-chan ever come back?" That Midorima girl sounded so serious when she said he would never come back.

{O~O}

Outside of Kuroko's bedroom, both Aomine and Kagami were pressing their ears to the door. They heard nothing for a long while before backing away quietly. Kagami whispered, "Do you think Kuroko's fine now?"

"Of course," Aomine snarled, walking to the living room. Everyone knew of Kuroko's strange girl 'inside' of him. Suzuki described her as hungry and insane. And Suzuki mentioned she was not sure how the girl inside of Kuroko could be controlled. It all depended on chance.

Kagami walked to the TV and turned it on to cover their voices so Kuroko would not hear their conversation. "It happened because Kuroko snapped, right?" Kagami questioned as Aomine sat on the sofa. "So maybe as long as Kuroko doesn't snap, maybe he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Aomine said in a flat tone. But the concern in his heart did not leave. "If something happens, I'm sure Tetsu can handle it himself. And we'll be around." And that was certain.

"…Yeah," Kagami stared at the TV screen. It was showing the weather forecast for tomorrow. It seemed it would be a warm, cloudy day.

Aomine frowned, "Try to sound more positive, will you?"

"I am!" Kagami shot him an annoyed glare. "I don't see how you're doing it any better!"

In the bedroom, Kuroko had curled up on his side under his blankets on his bed with black sheets. He could hear his friends perfectly and they started to argue. Kuroko was not worried about them though. They were always like that. He thought he was okay with them yelling and telling each other to shut up because Kuroko was sleeping. But then Kuroko found their angry voices to be soothing. And then he smiled widely, almost in a state of madness. He blinked and quickly covered his mouth with both hands. His arms trembled and he closed his eyes to forget about it.

'_Let me out_!'

The same girl who took over his body once was calling to him angrily. Kuroko bit his lower lip and covered his ears. '_Go away_,' he told her mentally. She laughed and said nothing. Kuroko could feel she knew he was afraid and she liked it. He turned to lay on his other side and hugged himself. It was like she was there, standing and watching him closely. '_Please… just go away_,' he said again. '_I don't want anyone to get hurt_.'

'_With me around, no one's going to get hurt_!'

Liar. Kuroko let her out in the first place because she said she could save his friends. But now he knew she had no such power to revive. She lied just to get out. Therefore, Kuroko was not going to let her do it again.

'_You can't keep me here forever_!' she shouted in anger again. '_The path is already forced open! I'll take any chance I can get and come out again! Just you wait, Kuroko Tetsuya_!'

He closed his eyes tighter and remained as calm as possible. Not wanting to let her words get to him, he forced her out and soon the voices were gone. Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly. "…How long can I keep this up?" he asked himself. His mind was already too tired to deal someone like her inside of him. Her voice was rather terrifying and filled with hatred. Would continuing to force her voice out work forever? Or would he have to accept and live with this 'insane' person inside of him?

One thing for certain, he was glad this girl inside of them got rid of that woman in red. So he was somewhat thankful and smiled gratefully.

{O~O}

In a dark, spacious area filled with moving shadows, one of them formed and Crimson Snake emerged from it with a heave. She stumbled and hurried to gain her balance. With a pissed sigh, her eyes looked in the corner of her eyes to the left. "Oh, so you're going to join me, Iron Hammer?" she inquired in the empty area. "I can do this by myself."

"Huh, don't get cocky," a deep hoarse voice said. A built, tall, bulky man walked from the shadows and kept a distance from Crimson Snake. He appeared to be in his early thirties. A bald man, but the only hair he had was a small ponytail. His brown haired ponytail was pointing straight out behind his head. He had a small, thin brown beard, which was tied by a green band. His skin was a bit tanned with a bit of orange tattoos running around his face, chest, and arms. He also wore round looped green earrings.

He was shirtless, but he wore an X brown belt that went in front of his chest and his back and there was a dark green gear in the center of the X. Over his left shoulder was a dark green armor pad that was attached to the belt and on the pad was a face of some kind of monster, which had two small gray horns sticking out. There was a green strip of cloth that went around his left arm and wrapped around down to his palm. On his right hand, he wore a dull green fingerless glove. Over his big worn-out gray pants, around his waist was dark green armor equipment. A red and yellow belt was over it as well. He wore a dull color of brown sandals, which a dark blue cloth warped from his foot and under his knees, almost making it look like boots with his toes showing.

On his back was a large iron hammer with unique and ancient designs on it. Down on the thick wooden handle of the hammer was a long chain, which was about three meters long. His eyes lightly glared to Crimson Snake when she turned to face him and her arms crossed under her breasts. "You obviously were useless by yourself," the man said. His name was Iron Hammer, just as Crimson Snake stated.

She sneered and rolled her eyes, "I simply let my guard down. You shouldn't underestimate me." Clearly, she had total confidence in herself. She did not need anyone talking down to her. Noticing his glare getting harder, she playfully asked, "What's wrong? It seems you don't like me. We only just met for the first time, right?"

"My memories may be distorted, but I can still remember I don't like you very much," he snorted, looking away.

She laughed with a smirk, slightly tilting her head, "Oh, really? I liked you enough, big guy. We're allies now, aren't we? Let's get along and do as we are told. But you do your thing and I'll do mine."

There was the question Iron Hammer first had when his mind became conscious. He could not remember who he was before and he knew she was the same as him. Their minds obey orders and they did not understand why. Although, she seemed perfectly fine the way she was, as if she had always been doing something like this. But Iron Hammer did not like it. He frowned and said, "Like I would get along with someone like you. And of course I'll work alone!"

Crimson Snake laughed, turning to walk away. "Whatever you say," she smirked with a glance. They still had time before they could strike. So she was going to take a walk in the endless pit of darkness. She stared the shadows that moved similar to flames. And then she recalled snow for some reason. '_Distorted memories_,' she thought to herself. Her heart felt incomplete, but she did not question it.

The only things Crimson Snake and Iron Hammer could do were to accept their roles given to them. And the next time they strike together, they would strike so hard the sisters would not see it coming.

* * *

**Author's note**: I was not sure if Akashi called Momoi by her first name… but assuming how he does call his friends of GoM by their first names, I decided to do the same with Momoi. If someone learns Akashi does NOT call by her first name, let me know. :3

And I seriously _want_ to write more, but I promised myself to focus my other fanfic and then finish it _before_ focusing on this one here. I cannot wait for that day to come!

**About Iron Hammer**: Yes, another canon character from Qin's Moon. He might be around 25-35 years ago, not really sure. He's not attractive, but he is a proud, strong, and devoted character. I'm going to write him fighting against girl!Midorima in the next chapter, but I'm a bit nervous because my battle scenes might not make any sense. (laughs nervously) You're free to judge that when I update next week. Hopefully.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Fire Charm, Part A

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me! The only things that belong to me are the powers I give to the canon characters of Kuroko no Basuke and my OCs.

**Another Disclaimer**: The Legend of Qin (aka Qin's moon) is China's first CG animated TV series, which was produced by Hangzhou StarQ. Based on a novel by Wen Shiren.

**Note to self**: This chapter was uploaded on December 14, 2013.

**Author's note**: I just gained a follower, so I must at least get back to this story. But as I had stated on my profile, I'm having a life crisis going on, so updates would be even slower. I'm going to lose readers like this, but when I do finish this in the future… it won't be so bad. 8D

I am still alive and I still have a lot of interest in making this fanfic! I haven't even used half of my ideas for this yet. HOWEVER, this will no longer be updated weekly. I will try bi-weekly? I can't promise that though. XD And I may even have to pause this story because of my life getting in the way. It takes a lot of time to think carefully and have it go the way I want it to.

Sorry. I hope you understand this. And somewhat enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_The color of moonlight, the fragrance of girls,_  
_The sword broken by tears, how long does love last?_  
_How painful is it? There are no more words._  
_I must forget you._

"Moonlight" by Anson Hu  
Translated by Wuxia Edge

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fire Charm**  
**Part A**

* * *

There were sounds of clothing ruffling. The sunlight peeked through the moving curtain when it seemed have been blown by a loud noise. Momoi knew right away what was happening and she snapped her eyes open. She got up and saw female Midorima throwing clothes around. "Midorin!" Momoi groaned, removing the blanket with other thrown clothes off of her legs.

Midorima was wearing a baby blue mini shorts and a tight pink T-shirt. Her back was facing Momoi while she was searching for more clothes. "Sorry, but I need to borrow some of your outfits, Momoi," Midorima smiled brightly, stilling going through the dresser. "My class is going to start in an hour! I'm so excited!"

Momoi whined and went around her room to collect her clothes from the floor and placed them on her bed. "Then ask me first before you make a wreck in my room!" Momoi pouted with watery eyes. Her bedroom door was opened too and Momoi wondered if she was being too loud. Looking at her pink alarm clock, it was seven in the morning. "Aw, geez…"

"HEY!" Otani suddenly showed up as Momoi feared. Momoi smiled innocently while Midorima was still searching for more clothes to wear. "I was up late doing homework! Do you two mind?!" Otant's short orange hair was a bit messy and her eyes were dead tired.

"I'm sorry, Otani-senpai," Momoi laughed nervously. "We'll keep it down." Otani shot a glare to Midorima, who continued to smile and took purple long sleeves with buttons. Otani rolled her eyes and walked away from the bedroom door. '_I wonder if Otani is aware she is Midorin… or his sister_,' Momoi scratched her cheek, giggling uneasily.

{O~O}

"Oh my god, what the hell is she doing here?" Aomine frowned. He was standing outside of the apartment building with Momoi and Kise. Midorima was all dressed up and she carried her bag over her shoulder.

"…Attending classes?" Momoi smiled awkwardly. Midorima nodded, taking Momoi's hand affectionately in her own.

"We can't let her go out there," Kise said, a bit worried. What was going through the head of the female version of Midorima anyway? Kise would think she must have some sense of sanity in her somewhere.

Momoi sighed with defeat. "What do you want me to do?" she looked at Kise for help. "Midorin won't listen."

"First of all," Aomine narrowed his eyes to the green haired girl. "Stop calling her Midorima. She's not him."

"Yes, I am!" Midorima glared with a pout. "How dare you, Aomine! You know, this is the right time to tell you how irritating you were for all of these years!"

"Hah, what was that?" Aomine glared back, walking forward. He was not going to hold back and would point out Midorima's faults too. "Do you actually think you're perfect person? All you can do is look at horoscope and say it's a bad day for caners. What an excuse to sit at home, don't you think?!"

Midorima walked forward, but Momoi pulled her back quickly. "I may be Midorima, but I do not look at horoscopes like that crazy bastard does, mind you!" she pointed accusingly. "As for you, you're always being lazy! How in the fucking world do you think you can become a lazy police officer?! You can't do shit! No one would want such a mean person to come and save his or her life!"

When Aomine looked more furious, he took a step, but then Kise moved to use his back to push Aomine away from the girls. "Okay, okay, stop it!" Kise cried, raising his hands to Midorima. "Don't argue! Just go to class!"

"Humph," Midorima stick her nose into the air. Gripping on Momoi's hand, she dragged her away. "Let's walk to your class together, Momoi. Forget about that asshole. I can't believe how I have to put up with him since middle school! And why? Because I love him so much!" she ranted on.

"I'm going to punch him!" Aomine yelled, but Kise grabbed him and tried to keep him back. "Let go, Kise!" he roared angrily.

"She's a girl now!" Kise sweat dropped, trying his best to hold Aomine's left arm. "Don't do it, Aomine-cchi!"

While those two men were struggling back and forth, the two girls were already too far. And than a guy and a girl walked by to head into the apartment building where Aomine and Kise stood. "Oh, did you also see all those blood behind the Law Building?" the girl whispered.

Aomine and Kise both looked at the two people just as they opened the door. The guy replied, "Yeah I did… creepy… The staff probably called the police…"

"I wonder if someone got killed…" the girl worried. And the door slowly closed behind them.

'_Behind the Law Building_?' Aomine blinked as Kise let him go. That was the place where the woman with big boobs attacked him and Momoi.

"Aomine-cchi?" Kise leaned forward to see his face a bit. Judging by the look on Aomine's face, Kise figured something out. "…They're not talking about where you and Momoi-cchi…"

"The blood's still there?" Aomine frowned. "I thought that woman and that other woman cleaned it up? What the hell?" What happened to keeping things a secret?

Kise smiled uneasily, "I'm sure they had no sort of equipment to clean them up…"

"Yeah, whatever," Aomine turned the other way, heading for his class. Another thing got him annoyed. "And damn it all, why did I choose a class for today to be so early?!" If only it was an hour later, then he would not be complaining. Not as much anyway.

Chuckling, Kise followed the bluehead since their classes were in the same building. "So… how was Kuroko-cchi?" Kise inquired. "Is he okay?"

The look on Aomine's face turned sour. "He wouldn't get out of his room to get some breakfast," he replied. "Though his class starts at ten, but…"

"What?!" Kise's eyes widened. "Why not?!"

"I'm sure he won't be late for his class," Aomine nauseatingly gave Kise a dry look. But the blond looked more worried. "Tetsu will be fine! Stop making such a stupid face, Kise!"

As the girls walked away, Midorima grumbled a bunch of cursing words. She still held onto Momoi's hand and frowned. "I can't believe him," she said loudly.

Momoi smiled, "Um… Midorin?" The tall green haired girl glanced back to her with a pout. "How about you just join me in my classroom? I really don't think you should go as a girl… Okay?"

Midorima sighed and stopped walking. She faced her with a smile. "Since you ask so nicely, I understand, Momoi," she nodded.

"…Good," Momoi smiled in relief, giggling. It was so strange this girl was Midorima. What a nice change of pace. Perhaps Momoi preferred this one more. Of course, she was not thinking the male Midorima was bad. '_I wonder if we can keep both of them_?' Momoi thought to herself. It was a crazy idea and sounded impossible, but one could only hope. This Midorima here simply seemed to want to enjoy life.

The two of them walked together and took their time, even if there was only ten minutes left before Momoi's class start. They walked on the opened area and there were three large sidewalks that went in different directions, separating the green lawn. A few other people walked around too, since some classes started at the same time. Ahead of the two girls stood a tall, old clock tower and it was almost pass eight.

What no one noticed was that Iron Hammer was standing on the edge of the clock tower. He grunted at the sight of the two girls, almost unwillingly to attack them. However, his body moved on its own. He grabbed for the hammer behind him and gripped on the thick wooden handle.

Midorima quickly looked up with a cautious glare. Just a second later, Iron Hammer jumped into the air with the hammer in both hands. He yelled a battle cry and Midorima took a hold of Momoi's hand and she started to drag her to get away from the incoming attack. Momoi was too shocked to see what was happening around her, and then…

Aomine and Kise looked back as soon as something loud hit the ground, causing the ground to shake. "What the hell was that?!" Aomine glared, seeing sparks of lightning flying in the air. It was near the clock tower.

"Do you think—" Kise stepped forward, wearing a concerned expression. But then Aomine dashed off, heading straight for the clock tower that was two blocks away. Kise hurried after him without another word. Soon screams were echoing in the air. '_Momoi-cchi, Midorima-cchi_!' Kise glared, easily keeping up with Aomine.

{O~O}

In Kuroko's room, he just got dressed when he heard the sound of an earthquake. Alarming voices in the dorm were heard as he rushed to his window. '_Momoi-san_?' he wondered.

The girl's voice cheered in his head. '_Awesome_!' she laughed with pleasure. '_I bet it's them again! You have got to let me out and play_!'

Kuroko grunted and rushed to his bedroom door. The bathroom door to the far right was opened and Kagami walked out with the towel around his waist. Paying no attention, Kuroko only ran straight to the front door, opening it quickly and then rushed down the hall. He heard Kagami calling him, but Kuroko ignored him. '_Momoi-san_!' he tried to run as fast as possible.

{O~O}

Suzuki looked out of the window of the office house and her eyes searched to look where the sound had come from. "This isn't good," Suzuki glanced back. Chiyoko was resting on the sofa and it seemed she had not woken up from the loud and earth-shaking crash. Suzuki calmed her racing heart and looked outside. "It'll be fine," Suzuki told herself. "There are Kuroko, Midorima, and…"

There was that person. Suzuki could only hope that certain someone would lend a helping hand.

{O~O}

In the area of dirty dust and flying grass, Iron Hammer raised his weapon from the crater in the ground and glanced around. Other students were rushing out of the scene and then Iron Hammer caught sight of Midorima carrying Momoi in her arms and they had just landed over a two-story building in front of him.

Momoi heart raced when Midorima had carried her off of her feet. She was even more shocked that Midorima jumped all the way up on the roof! While Momoi's face was still pale, Midorima set her down on her feet. "Midorin?" Momoi blinked as Midorima walked forward.

In Midorima's left palm, a green light formed and quickly turned into a sword. Momoi gazed at the handle that was wrapped with dark green strips of cloth and the end of it touching the ground, which resembled like a tail. The bendable-looking blade was long and very thin, which looked too fragile to fight with.

"Momoi, stay here," Midorima glanced to her with a wink.

"Wha—but," Momoi took a step, but Midorima raised her right hand to her and turned her head away. Momoi stopped within a step and murmured, "Midorin?"

Midorima smiled and saw Iron Hammer was simply waiting from the ground quietly. It was as if he would strike as soon as Midorima does. "You're too precious to me," Midorima told her and Momoi stared blankly. "I won't let anyone hurt my friends."

Knowing Midorima, Momoi could never imagine the guy saying such things. Just seconds afterward, Midorima ran off the building and jumped off within that moment. "Wait, Midorin!" Momoi shouted after her, walking to the edge. '_She's crazy! How can she fight alone like that_?!'

Iron Hammer watched Midorima jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with her knees bent. While he said nothing, the green haired girl stood up straight and turned her left wrist to get a better grip of her sword. "…What do you say if we fight where we don't hurt the others?" Midorima smiled, but her voice remained serious.

"My thoughts exactly," Iron Hammer nodded, rubbing his chin with his left hand. "But…" he looked to her and narrowed his eyes. "This area is pretty much cleared of people. So fighting here is just—" Iron Hammer swiftly threw the heavy metal of his hammer straight to her. "—fine by me!"

She ran to the right before it hit her. As his hammer hit the ground and while she ran toward him, Iron Hammer pulled on the chain that was connected to his hammer. Midorima glared, hearing the chains ringing and she leaped into the air and dodged the hammer from behind in time. Iron Hammer roughly pulled on the chains again, taking a few steps back. The chains appeared to magically extend by itself and Midorima rushed with ease as she kept dodging it, which his heavy hammer continue to only aim at her blind spot.

Momoi observed carefully and her eyes studied the movement of the chains. The hammer would hit the ground every now and then, but something was off about it. '_What is he trying to do_?' she narrowed her eyes, her chest tightening up.

'_This man has the advantage over me_,' Midorima thought bitterly. He had a wide range of attack. His hammer moved quickly each time he tugged it harshly. She made sure to only run in the open area and did not wish any damage on the buildings nearby. Midorima noticed the chains moved all around her. It looked like a spider web and she hurried through them, ready her blade to strike the big man in front of her.

Softly glaring, Iron Hammer turned his right hand, which held the end of the chain. All of the chains in midair, around him and her, moved rapidly. He begun swinging his right arm and the chains moved circularly, going backwards. The wind picked up like a sudden storm and Midorima lowered her body to prevent herself from being lifted into the air. She glared and saw lightning was forming above Iron Hammer little by little.

At the far right where Momoi was on the roof, Aomine and Kise showed up from the ground, but then they both stopped walking and their bodies slammed into the tree nearby. "What's going on?" Kise shouted in the loud wind.

Some of leaves on the trees were torn off and gathered to the source. Aomine glared, eyeing the girl Midorima and a big muscled man. "Where's Satsuki?" Aomine looked around. He saw no sight of her, but then his eyes caught her pink hair and his eyes lifted up. She was holding down her skirt as she kneeled down on the roof. Her eyes were wide opened, as if she was scanning the battle. "Satsuki!" Aomine tried to call her.

Kise looked to where Aomine was shouting toward and the blonde gasped. "She's going to fall off of like that!" Kise grabbed a hold of Aomine's arm, shaking him.

"Shut up, I know!" Aomine yelled in his face. Window glasses shattered loudly and flew with the wind. People's voice cried inside the buildings and papers flew out and into the air. Aomine closed his eyes when dust few into them and then he heard Kise cry of pain. When Aomine opened his eyes, looking to Kise, he glared. "Hey, Kise, are you alright?!"

Kise's right eye was bleeding and he did not dare to move open it. "I got a glass in my eye!" Kise told him loudly, his hand itching to take the shard of glass out. The wind was piercing through their ears and Kise lost his grip on the tree and his feet lifted into the air.

"Tsk," Aomine grabbed for his hand, trying to keep his feet on the ground at the same time.

"Don't let me go, Aomine-cchi!" Kise cried helplessly. His right dye was filled with pain and he could barely hold onto Aomine's hand. '_What were we thinking coming out here_?!' Kise frowned. They were just going to get in the way, but they were worried about Momoi and Midorima.

Aomine glared, "Hey, hold on together, you dumbass!"

"I'm trying!" Kise whined, looking at the bluehead with one eye opened.

From the other side, Kuroko appeared behind another tree. He could see Aomine and Kise, and then he spotted Momoi afterward. Kuroko soon looked to Midorima, who used her sword that was stabbed into the ground and kept herself from flying into the air. '_Midorima_,' Kuroko stared, worried for her.

When the time was right, and with Midorima defenseless, Iron Hammer charged toward her while continuing to circulate the chains above him. She opened her eyes wide and quickly took her sword out of the dirt. Letting her body fly with the wind, her hair covered most of her view, but she used her blade to touch the chain. The blade curled around the hard chain tightly and she flew with the chains that were circling around like a spiral of a hurricane. '_Okay, what to do next_?' she tried to calm her mind.

Iron Hammer glanced around as he continued to run while charging and spinning the chains around. He made a turn and started toward to where Momoi was. Midorima noticed the change of his pace and her blade let the chain go. Riding with the wind, she flew right by Iron Hammer, but she was closer. Turning around and striking with her sword, Iron Hammer paused in his step and barely dodged her close attack. Her blade only sliced through his skin on his shoulder. He glared harder as his hammer sparked with lightning returned to his right hand; it had circulated back to him all this time and the chains. The wind became less rough and Midorima flipped through the air and landed on her feet and right palm. She looked up as Iron Hammer already made a jumped in the air with his hammer raising.

Midorima felt a sudden tug on her right ankle and looked down. The chain trapped her, locking around her ankle once, and she cursed for not noticing it. Quickly looking back to the muscled man, Midorima threw her sword at him while she held the tail of the dark green cloth that was wrapped around her sword's handle. '_There's no way I'll let that damn hammer harm my beautiful skin_!' she glared.

But there was still the dying powerful wind. The sword flew pass Iron Hammer's right arm and he ignored the wound that was inflicted. He was so close to finish her off and he simply wanted to get this over with. When he saw her pulling back the tail of her sword, he grasped what she had in him. Because of the loud wind, he failed to hear the sound of the blade striking from behind. He felt a stab in his left shoulder and she pulled the tail of her sword and the blade left Iron Hammer's shoulder. His blood were spilled, flying with the wind.

However, Iron Hammer was still coming at her stubbornly, even if his aim was a bit off. Midorima gritted her teeth, trying to get away and dragged the heavy chain behind her. Like a mouse with its tail stuck in a trap. The roar of thunder was heard and her blade returned to her hand. '_Ah, great_!' she glared right to Iron Hammer.

With eyes widened with the thought of loss, Momoi exclaimed, "Midorinnnn!"

Aomine and Kise moved away from the tree and just witness what was bound to happen.

'_Let me out already_!' Kuroko heard the girl's voice inside of his head shouting. But Kuroko would not allow it. He stood there frozen, just as he did before. '_Move your butt! Save Midorima_!'

Just then, Iron Hammer felt the chain were being tugged from behind and his hammer fell out of his hands because of it. Midorima stepped further to the side as Iron Hammer landed a few yards from her with his right foot and left knee on the ground. A soft laugh was in the air and the wind completely died down. The hammer fell to the ground and the sparks of lightning disappeared. All eyes turned to a new person who joined in.

From where the chain was jerked from, a three-meter long sword pinned through the chain down on the earth. The sword was double-edged and the width of it was as big as a human size head. The edge of the blade was white and the center was a flashy golden yellow color. The handle of the big sword had a solid golden color. On top of the handle, a man was balanced on one foot. He had long, thin orange hair that reached over his whole back. His smiling dark yellow eyes stared at Iron Hammer; his hands were barely in his tight black pants. His indigo thin jacket was over a V-neck gray shirt. And he wore no shoes for some reason… simply white socks.

Iron Hammer turned around slowly and folded his arms to his chest. The man with orange long hair jumped down from his sword and landed on the ground with a happy grin as he tilted his head. "Hello there!" the man with orange hair waved happily. And almost… girly.

Aomine made a face, "Who the hell is that?" The orange haired man had begun dancing around the long sword that was still stabbed through the chain to the ground.

Kise blinked with one eye, covering his bloody eye with one hand. "…Maybe he's on our side?" Kise cracked a smile.

Momoi recognized the man of long orange hair right away because he looked similar to someone she knew. Even though he gave off a different aura, Momoi could not but assumed with a quiet voice, "Otani…senpai?"

Slightly relieved, Kuroko remained where he was as Midorima dashed and stabbed Iron Hammer in the waist. Wincing, Iron Hammer waved his arm and hit Midorima in the face. Her body flew a bit and Momoi gasped with her hands covering her mouth. Iron Hammer looked at his hands as he started to vanish into dusts from feet to head. "What?" Iron Hammer frowned. "It was just a minor wound! Why am I disappearing for?" Even his weapon was turning to dusts.

Midorima fall on her back and had a sigh. Momoi called out, "Midorin!"

The green haired girl felt her arm being pulled up and she looked up to the orange haired man who suddenly showed up from nowhere. When she got on her feet, she glared to his happy grin, "And who are you?"

When Iron Hammer completely disappeared, the orange haired man giggled as he flapped his hand at her. "Oh, I guess we never met properly!" he smiled widely.

"Whoa, did anyone see that?" a male student voiced from one of the buildings with broken window glass. Kise and Aomine looked around as the clock tower rung loudly. Some students were crowding over the windows and chattered voices were getting loud.

"We should hurry out of here," the orange haired man took Midorima's hand and dragged her off joyfully. Both of their sword disappeared since the battle was over for now.

Midorima glared, trying to snatch her hand back, "Wha, wait! What the hell?!"

Momoi watched the two of them leave out of the scene and she curiously stared at the orange haired man. "There's no way he's Otani-senpai… but…" Momoi thought out loud. Being attacked by a random enemy and a random man showed up to drag Midorima away. Just what was going on now? It was too much to take in, from the information of last night, and today's incident. And who was going to get her down? Momoi looked around and saw no access to any doors. The roof was completely flat. Great. Momoi turned back and shouted, "Midorin! Don't leave me here!"

{O~O}

A white car drove into the Lot A and parked any spot that were free. Soon after turning off the engine, a woman stepped out with a bag around her right shoulder. She had short blond hair and her eyes were blue, sparkling rather excitingly. The ends of her hair curled inwards and her bangs were split from the left side of her head, layered above her eyes and down to her puffy high cheeks. She was wearing a soft pink suit, matching them with her pink heels and around her neck was a green-beaded necklace.

"Another day of teaching!" she spoke in English with a bright smile. When she closed the car door and pressing the button to lock it from the outside, she was about to run off when a woman in a red dress stood just a yard away from her. "Oh, you're…" the woman now spoke in Japanese. Her eyes studied the appearance of this strange woman with big breasts. "…Wow, are those real?" the blond haired woman smiled curiously.

Crimson Snake smirked a bit and she stared into the blonde's eyes. "I have something for you to do, Lockwood, Gwen," Crimson Snake walked to her slowly. Lockwood gazed right back and shortly she started to see some heat haze moving around them, which seemed to have come from Crimson Snake's eyes. Then she suddenly felt enchanted by the woman in the red dress. Her muscles tensed up when Crimson Snake whispered to her left ear, "There will be someone who will claim to be your sister… don't trust her. Kill her before she kills you."

Lockwood's eyes widened a bit and her muscles in her body relaxed. "…Sister?" she whispered to herself, lost in thought. "I… have no sister."

"Yes," Crimson Snake nodded, her hand running along the blonde's face. "She is nothing but a fake. Strike first, before she do."

Lockwood's head ached in pain and she touched her head with her right hand. She closed her eyes as the words of the stranger repeated in a whisper in her head, as if implanting images into her brain. When she opened her eyes again, the woman in red was gone. Lockwood blinked, feeling as though it was all a dream. Her headache was gone within an instant. "Oh, class," Lockwood remembered, rushing off as her heels clicked on the cement sidewalk.

{O~O}

Something shook her body awaken. Chiyoko gradually opened her eyes and felt No. 2 licking her right hand that had fallen from the sofa. "Hmm," Chiyoko rubbed her eyes with her other hand and sat up, putting her feet down to the white carpet. No. 2 jumped on the sofa, sitting beside her and stared at her curiously. She smiled to him and glanced away with her eyes half opened.

The room was emptied. Suzuki was not around. But Chiyoko heard voices outside and did not bother to look out the window behind her. Something big must have happened and she hoped she was not asleep for too long. Chiyoko moved up from the sofa and No. 2 sat where he was, wagging his tail.

Heading to the front door, Chiyoko opened it and took a step outside. Students were out and about, talking excitingly, yet they seemed a bit shaken up. She heard someone said, "They're canceling classes for today!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard!"

"I wondered what happened when that earthquake went by…"

Chiyoko flattened her eyes and frowned to herself. '_And I didn't feel that earthquake_?' she thought mentally, a bit ashamed. Her eyes snapped open and wondered if an enemy attacked. Would that explain some things? She still did not understand how they moved or when they would strike next. Chiyoko heard No. 2 walking out of the house and she closed the door behind her. "I should go find the others," she said, looking down to No. 2. He barked in agreement and she nodded.

Taking off, she stopped in her tracks after ten steps. Looking back, her eyes stared up to the second floor of the house. She was worried for the person sleeping inside, but there was no need to think too much. "I'll be back," she whispered to the window of the second floor.

And then she walked off in a rush and No. 2 was right by her side, looking up at her inquisitively.

* * *

**Author's note**: Again, I am sorry if this fanfic will take forever to be updated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
